Operation Bolt
by The Heck
Summary: Only a few months after Bolt and his family settle down in their new lives the CIA needs to get involved to protect him from a terrorist organization.
1. Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

Okay here we go my second story. This one also has Jace in it, except he'll be going by his full name Jason. The only thing about this story is the only way I can make the story work is if the animals had human life spans. So remember that when you're reading this story. So now that that is out of the way enjoy Operation B.

* * *

When people think of California, a few things almost always come to mind. A few of these things are the celebrities, surfers, LA, even Arnold the Governator. But very few people will think of the out of the way places. Places where people can enjoy living away from all of the glamor. Where neighbors can go to cook outs, or ride their horses together, even go on camping trips. This is the easy life that the ex-superstar Bolt and his family had lived since they had left the show, and they were living it up.

At the moment the aforementioned dog was enjoying the lazy Sunday and sunbathing on the porch, watching the birds go about their busy day, watching a small colony of ants set up a small ant hole, watching cars go by every now and then, watching the sun slowly pace across the soft blue sky, and waiting for Penny and her mother to return from a party. The same was true for his feline companion Mittens. She was also enjoying the day and the fresh non-new york air. Since she had spent most of her life for the last few years living on the streets of New York this laid back lifestyle was life heaven to her. Unlike his two friends, Rhino was busy inside doing something completely different.

"Okay Rhino, you can do this. This is nothing to you. You can lift this in your sleep." said the hamster attempting to lift the small steel ball over his head. He had been "working out' for the last ten minutes and was finding minimum enjoyment in it. He pushed his muscles to the very limit " Yeeeaaaa!" yelled the overexcited hamster, finally lifting the ball over his head.

"Wooh! Yeah" he threw the ball to the ground and flexed the minuscule muscles in his arms "I am better than awesome...Be-awso, no, A- awesome! Yeah A-awesome!" He proceeded to jump around his hamster home yelling in joy that he had managed to do what he thought was impossible.

Outside Bolt's ears twitched and he looked back to the house and said" Did you hear that?"

Mittens what slowly drifting off, so she was quite aggravated when Bolt awoke her "No, why don't you go check it out?" she said in an sleepy tone.

Sensing her sarcasm he replied "Oh ha ha, very funny. It sounds like ... someones yelling."

This time Mittens actually heard the screaming now "Wait, I hear it. What is that?"

Bolt stood up and looked at the front door "I'm not sure, but it's getting closer." said Bolt with a slight growl on his voice. Mittens scoffed and thought '_It's nothing, he always overreacts.'_Bolt entered the house through the dogie door and slowly paced into the living room. It was nicely decorated with a soft comfortable rug on the floor. The ex star followed the sound up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs he stopped.

"_It's coming from Penny's room."_he thought looking at the slightly agape door. He carefully sneaked across the floor and quietly opened the door with his nose and was shocked at what he saw.

''Rhino, what are you doing!?"

Rhino had been jumping around in his plastic ball when he was interrupted by Bolt. "Oh hey Bolt," said the embarrassed Hamster "I was just... yeah um."

Bolt sighed and nonchalantly shook his paw "It's fine, I just thought there was something up here."

Rhino laughed "Like what?"

Bolt turned around and started to walk out the room "Nothing, I just get defencive sometimes. I'm just in need a nap or something." He walked down the stairs and went left into the kitchen. Rhino was following him down the stair and went right into the living room and started watching TV. He was secretly worrying about is idol '_Bolt really needs to calm down, nothing ever happens out here.'_

* * *

Unknown to the three, something was about to happen. Something that would thrust them into one of the hardest trials that they would need to face in their lives.

Going down the dirt road was a black van with darkened windows. Inside this van were 4 operatives of the CIA, one of those operatives was about to undergo his first mission.

"Okay" said one of the agents typing on a laptop " once you obtain the target, codename B, use your radio to get in touch with us and we'll set up a chopper to pick you up"

The only non-human in the car leaned back in his seat and frowned "Why can't I you guys just set up a rendezvous and I'll take B there?"

The other agent replied "Because since we almost never operate in this area of the country and we put this mission together in the last 12 hours we haven't secured any safe-zones. But don't worry Jason, nothing should go wrong."

_'Allways expect something to go wrong"_ thought Jason, remembering part of his training _' and if anything goes wrong think fast and act accordingly." _But he wouldn't say it out loud, he knows to respect higher ranking operatives.

The driver turned around and cleared his throat to get their attention "Were half a mile from the drop off point," he looked at Jason " get ready Black fox."

Jason quietly laughed at his codename. It fit him perfectly, since actually was a black fox. Jason often disliked the fact that he was so short, even by his species standards. Despite the fact that he was a fox he had received special voice therapy and surgery to make his voice understandable to humans. Jason had spent his whole life being raised by this branch if the CIA. His life from the time he was 10 up to this point had been spent training to become an field agent. This would be his first mission and he was nervous about how it would go.

The van skidded to a stop and the driver turned around again "Alright, Black fox your target is just past this bundle of trees."

The other 2 agents gave Jason a thumbs up and Jason hopped out of the van. He checked his wrist equipment. His radio, his stun gun, and his GPS. He also checked his bulletproof vest and his jet black body suit that stopped at his neck. He turned around to the open van , smirked said "See ya in 4 hours." and ran into the trees."

* * *

Here's chapter one, and yes I put a new story up really quick. That's because for that long time I didn't update was because I spent spare time typing the last 2 chapters of Stories of Suburbia and this chapter. So yeah, expect another chapter really soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

I told you to expect a new chapter soon.

* * *

Things were starting to die down back at the house. Penny and her mother Sharron had come back from the party at 9:00. Sharron went right to bed, she always went to sleep before 10. Penny also went into her room, but she didn't fall asleep as quickly as her mother did.

"So Bolt," said the teenager sitting on her bed "how did your day go?"

Bolt yipped and started to nuzzle her. Penny fell back and allowed Bolt to lick her neck. She laughed "Yeah, I missed you too buddy."

Bolt and Penny had been very close since Penny adopted him when he was 8. Even though he was older that her they've always seemed to be like twins. Penny had been really stressed out since her freshman year of high school had started. She knew that she needed to go to school the next day, but she wanted to spend a little time with Bolt. She placed her hand behind his ear and scratch, one of his many favorite spots. He laid down on her torso and enjoyed the free ear scratch. After a few minutes of doing this Penny sighed and said "Okay Bolty, that's it for tonight." Bolt hopped off her bed and looked at her with a disappointed face.

"How 'bout this, when I come home from school tomorrow I'll be sure to take you out for a walk, okay." she said trying to please Bolt. The American Shepard barked in agreement "See you tomorrow." said the dog in a tongue that humans can't understand.

Bolt trotted out of her room and down the stairs. Mittens was waiting for him on the dining room table "So did you like your little play time with Penny?" Mittens found it sweat that Bolt and Penny were so close. She would sometime find herself shedding a few tears when she thought about her old family and how they abandoned her. But she would never tell anyone that, even Bolt.

The ex super dog rolled and replied in a serious tone "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. She's starting to grow up and I haven't spent much time with her." Bolt would have continued but he saw that he started his statement with a strong voice and it deteriorated into a depressed tone. What he said was completely true, Penny was growing up and he was drifting away from her and it hurt him deeply every time she went to the movies with her friends instead of playing with him. But he would never tell anyone that, even Mittens.

"Would you guys keep it down!" yelled Rhino from the living room. He was busy watching the show that his friend used to be part of, 'Bolt'. The only reason he was watching it though was because one of his dramas 'Mr and Mrs' wasn't on that night. The hamster loved it when those 2 got into drama and no matter what might happen their love would last through it. It was Rhino's favorite show. But he would never tell anyone that, even his two best friends.

Rhino sighed and turned off the TV "Whatever, I'm going to bed" said the hamster cuddling up in his ball, having given up on watching TV.

"Yeah me too." said Mittens in her New yorker accent. She jumped off the table and went to her cat bed in the living room.

Bolt sighed '_Might as well get some sleep, staying up won't make me feel any better...'_he thought. He walked over to the couch and jumped on it and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jason had been waiting for about half an hour at the edge of the forest, waiting for the lights at the target's house to turn off, so naturally he was relieved when he say the light from the TV turn off. Jason was perfectly hidden in his black suit so when he stayed low in the tall grass the fox was almost invisible. When he arrived at the house he started to look for an access point. '_I could open a window, but then the sound might wake them up.' _Then he looked at the brick chimney_'I can't scale the chimney, that's just to dangerous." _The fox then looked at the front door and laughed at himself._"Or I could just take the dogie door." 'I need to remember my basic training more." _thought Jason to himself _' sometimes the best plan is simplest plan._'

Jason squeezed through the small door and froze at what he saw. His target had just gotten off the couch and was walking into the kitchen. Jason got low to the ground and quietly followed Bolt.

Bolt had given up on sleeping and was just walking around the house, thinking about his and Penny's relationship. He just needed to understand that Penny was growing up and it was natural for her to grow separate from her dog. But Bolt didn't care if it was natural, he wanted he be Penny's best freind again.

Bolt was about to turn around and go back to the couch when something wrapped around his neck and say"Okay, now I'm going to need you to come with me. Just come with me quietly and I can help you."

Bolt started to struggle "He-help me do what." said Bolt.

"I'll tell you later just come with me, you are in danger." replied Jason.

The fox , still having Bolt in a choke hold, opened the front door using his free paw. Unfortunately or the CIA agent this sound woke up a certain over active hamster.

"Oh no." whispered Rhino to himself "Bolt's being kidnapped." He rolled over to his sleeping feline friend and nudged her until she awoke.

"What do you want!?" whispered to the hamster, understandingly POed from being awoken prematurely.

"Look!" said Rhino pointing at the open door "some guy just took Bolt!"

It took Mittens a few seconds to process what she was looking at "Oh no! We got get him." she said slowly standing up.

Jason had managed to get guide Bolt to the edge of the forest without a problem, but at that moment his mission started to spin out of control. Bolt had to get this guy off of him, so he did what first came to mind. Bolt pushed his head back as hard as he could manage. His head smashed into Jason's nose, breaking it. The fox stumbled back clutching his shattered nose, his eyes started to tear up.

Bolt winced and rubbed the back of his head in pain. He turned around to see his attacker stand up. Bolt found himself in a state of awe because he didn't expect to see a young black fox stand up. Jason shook his head in an attempt to lessen the pain and looked at his target '_This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.'_thought the young operative.

"Who are you?" demanded Bolt with snarl on his face. The moment he said that Mittens' voice erupted from behind him.

"Bolt! Are you okay?!"

She paced up behind him with Rhino close behind. She was so focused on making sure that her friend was not harmed she didn't even notice Jason standing there tending to his nose. But Rhino did.

"Who are you?" demanded Rhino pointing his small finger at the fox. Jason completely ignored the hamster and focused on his target. "Look listen to me, you are in grave danger I was sent here to save you. "

Bolt laughed and said " What, me? Ha. Who would want to hurt me?"

Jason was about to reply to this when something hit his ears. He snapped his head in the direction on the sound. Then without warning he dived onto Bolt and said "Get down." Bolt attempted to protest, but Jason had his paws securely around his jaw. Mittens started to protest but when she saw the caravan of black vans going down the road she followed suit. Rhino was to small to see the vans, but he was also to small to be seen from the grass.

The vans pulled up in front of the house and men with body armor and weapons came out of the cars. The men marched up to the house with their guns pointed at the door. One of them run up and busted down the door. Bolt tried to escape from Jason grasp, but the trained agent new how to subdue a target. After only a few moments the men came out of the house, but this time the had Penny and Sharron.

"What are they doing?" asked Mittens as Bolt continued to struggle. The men threw Penny and her mother into the car and closed the door. When this happened Bolt found the strength to get loose of Jason's grip and yell out "Penny!"

One of the armed men heard the bark and turned to look at the source of the sound. When he saw the white dog he lifted his AK-74u and said "Target identified.

"Oh crap," said Jason when he saw all of the men point their weapons at them. "We got to move, now!" Jason made sure that Bolt got in front of him when they started to run, making it harder to injure him. When they were about twenty meters in the forest Jason heard the men open fire. He turned forced himself not to turn his head an look at the bullets tearing through the bushes and the trees. Mittens Bolt and Rhino weren't as professional as Jason so the panicked and started to scream. Jason managed to focus through the noise and make a decision.

"Everyone lay flat on the ground." he said in a demanding tone. It took them a few seconds to re-focus and follow Jason's suit. Jason, Bolt and Mittens laid down flat in the grass and Rhino hid himself in a bush.

For a few seconds they all held their breath, hoping that they would be okay. Jason's trained ears heard the guns stop firing and doors opening and closing, and finally the sound of the vans driving away. The agent stood up and tried to smell anything out of the ordinary. That's when he remembered that his target had broken his nose because a sharp pain shot through it.

"Ow..." said the fox under his breath before turning at Bolt and saying "Alright, its clear, for now."

When Bolt stood up Jason registered that he had a feeling of hurt on his face. "Whats wrong?"

Bolt felt a sudden rush of anger go through him and he acted on it. Penny had been taken, just after this fox took him. "Whats wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong, fox. You just break into our home and take me! I bet you had this whole thing planed, right?"

Jason relaxed himself, he would need to explain what was really going on. "Okay, yes I did know that they would take your humans. My job isn't to protect them, my job isn't even to protect these two." said Jason pointing at Rhino and Mittens " My job is to protect **you** Bolt."

"But what about Penny, who's going to help her?" worried Bolt.

Jason sighed "Alas, I was not told about this." said Jason in an emotionless voice. The black fox started to walk towards the nearest road, he needed to find a signal to use his radio. Since he didn't tell the others about his radio they all were very confused when he stood at the side of the road using some kind of device. Rhino instinctively went to investigate. But the only thing he saw on Jason's wrist was his stun gun attachment.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the hamster as he lunged at the device.


	3. Chapter 3: The restaurant

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Over 3000 words, I'm kind of proud. Disney owns all these characters except my Ocs.

* * *

Jason's wrist equipment is a combination of some of the most advanced technology in the world, micro chips, constantly updating data, even GPS. But even with all of the technology inside of it, I was no match for a hamster on a mission. Rhino jumped up on it and with one swift motion he kicked it off of Jason's wrist and onto the road and before Jason could react a car ran right over it.

Through all of the extensive training that the fox had received he never received anger management training. Jason was in a state of shock and rage. "Oh my god! You idiotic inept rodent! Do you realise what you just did?!" erupted Jason. Rhino stood up proudly and announced "Well yes I have, I just stopped your evil plan to subdue us with your stun gun."

Jason turned around to Bolt and Mittens and said "Is the guy really like this? I was trying to get in touch with my HQ, but your little friend just destroyed my only way to get in contact with HQ. Do you know what that means?'' Bolt and Mittens exchanged a few confused glances, but said nothing. So the agent finished what he was saying "This mean that this mission just got much harder."

"I don't care about your mission, I care about saving Penny." said Bolt taking a step towards the CIA agent.

Jason sighed again and said "You can't be serious, I cannot risk your safely to save her or her mother. Those guys were obviously very well trained, its to dangerous.

"To dangerous, for Bolt? There's no such thing!" said Rhino walking up next to Jason " You've obviously never seen him in action."

Jason was about to say something but Mittens stopped him "Now wait, why did you need to get into contact with your HQ?"

Jason shot Mittens a cold uncaring glance "I needed to tell them my location so that they could pick Bolt an I up." said Jason as if even talking to her was a waste of time and breath.

Mittens instantly sensed this and said "Whats your problem man? It was just a question."

Jason furrowed his eye brows "My problem is that if you and the rodent hadn't of interfered with my mission I wouldn't be lost somewhere in California with no contact with my superiors."

"Hey!" sounded Rhino from behind the fox "I am a hamster and my name is Rhino."

A smile stuck it way onto Jason's face "Rhino, the hamster. Ha, that's the most idiotic name I've ever heard."

Mittens frowned "Oh and whats your name genius?"

"Jason, a rational name. And yours cat?"

"Mittens."

"Wow, forget what I just said. That is the stupidest name I've ever heard. I mean, at least a rhino is a living thing. Mittens are what humans put on their hand s to keep them warm. What kind of stupid people name their cat Mittens?"

"People that don't care."said the angry feline. Jason felt that he hit a nerve and knew that it was never good to have an argument with an enraged female.

So he walked right between Bolt and Mittens and saying "Well Bolt, it is still my job to get you to my HQ safely, and I intend to to that as quickly as possible. You can sleep until the sun comes up, then we need to get moving." He curled up on the ground and got comfortable. "If Rhino and Muffins want to come, I won't stop them. But know that I won't do anything to protect you because you two have noting to do with my objectives."

Mittens was again angry. Jason wouldn't even speak to them directly. She said "My name is Mittens." with a slight hiss.

Jason smiled "I know." Jason strangely like it when she talked to him. '_Why did I just do that? Is it because... I want her to talk to me? No , just wanted to make her mad.'_ Jason closed his eyes _'or did I?'_

* * *

It was already ten o'clock when Jason opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times to let his eyes adjust to the blinding light and yawned. He tried breath in the fresh morning air, but he forgot that his nose was broken. An intense pain shot up his nose to his head. He winced and loudly whined in pain. This whine was loud enough to wake up the other three.

Bolt seemed to be startled awake, as if he had been having a wonderful dream that had been interrupted. Mittens opened her eyes but she didn't stand. Rhino had fallen asleep in his ball so when he woke up his weight shifted his ball rolled into Bolt.

The white dog noticed that Jason was tending to his nose "Whats wrong?" he asked, even though he didn't really care.

The CIA agent turned his eyes on the ex super dog and said "You don't remember last night, you know, when you broke my nose?"

Bolt smirked "Oh yeah." Bolt didn't really like Jason and wasn't sure if he was actually trying to help him. But even if this fox was truthful, there was no need for him to be such a jerk.

"Ha!" exclaimed the over active hamster at Bolt's side "Good job Bolt, you injured the enemy. You still got it man!"

Jason blocked out the hamster and said "Okay, we need to get moving. We have a long way to HQ."

Mittens finally stood up and stretched, she was never a morning kind of cat. She looked at Jason and said "And where is this HQ?"

Jason gave the shortest answer possible "Maine."

Right after Jason said that Bolt's stomach began to growl. It made perfect sense too. None of them had eaten anything in the last 12 hours and with the events that took place the night before they had used up all of the energy that they had.

Jason pushed some air out of his nose ,he would need to get used to the pain. "Okay, we'll find some type of nourishment. After that I'll see if I can find a map, I have absolutely no idea where we are." and with that the fox started to walk. He knew that he would need to go back to the road, maybe they would see a bed and breakfast or something.

They hadn't even been walking for 2 minutes when Mittens stated to ask questions "So Jason, how old are you?

"I'm seventeen."

Mittens was pretty surprised, Jason acted like he was much older. "Where were you born? asked Bolt.

Jason cleared his throat and said in a professional voice "Classified."

"What?"

"That information is classified." said Jason in a more stern voice.

"Okay... who so your work for, who's your boss?" asked Rhino, hoping that he could find them and infiltrate them.

"Classified."

Rhino frowned '_I bet he doesn't want to say because he knows that Bolt could take them down.' he thought_

Jason could feel another question coming on and said "No more questions, I've already told you all that you need to know." the fox narrowed his eyes and noticed a little restaurant down the barren road. "Plus, I see a source of food. Perhaps after we find something to eat there I can acquire a map."

The fox scanned the surroundings area for life. He noticed that there were 4 cars in the parking lot. 3 were mini vans, most likely families, and one sports car, most likely a couple. Jason frowned, this could be hard. He, Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens padded up to the side of the restaurant.

Jason turned around to the group "Okay, look in the dumpster and try to find something to eat."

Bolt spoke up "What if nothings fresh?"

Jason was about to reply when he heard a loud vehicle coming down the road. He turned around and saw a trash truck. The CIA operative told the group to hide in the tall grass that surrounded the restaurant. Mittens closed her eyes in frustration when the truck used it's mechanical arm to lift the dumpster and spill all of scraps of food into it and set it back down.

When the truck drove off the cat glared at Jason and said "So what now smarta-"

"You find another way to get food." interrupted Jason, matching Mittens' stare.

"Wait wait" said Rhino from his ball "what do you mean you?"

Jason started to walk to the cars while saying "I mean you."

"Wow." said Bolt "what a jackass."

* * *

Since he was in the middle of California outside a rural restaurant Jason knew that one of these families had a map. Unfortunately with his lack of tools, the fox found it almost impossible to break into even one of the cars. He thought of Rhino _'Damn rat, if it wasn't for him and that cat me and Bolt would be safley in Maine by now.' _But the fox soon discarded those thoughts, they weren't going to get him anywhere.

Jason had completely given up on trying to break in to one of the cars. When he sat down on the ground he looked into the restaurants window, just out of curiosity. What he saw put his hopes up, a family sitting at a table enjoying a family meal. But it wasn't the family that but his hopes up, it was the map the the father was holding. In that instant the side door to the establishment opened and a teenage boy came out with a cigarette in his hand.

Part of being a good agent is taking moments of opportunity, there was only one map in close vicinity and it was in the restaurant. The black fox quickly got up and sneaked into the door before it closed. Once he was inside the door closed behind him, making a loud clicking sound. Jason cursed under his breath, it was locked. He started to survey the new area that he had infiltrated. It was a kitchen, a restaurant sized kitchen. It had stoves, refigeters, pots and pans, but only one other employee was in the kitchen. She was a waitress, about twenty years old, and waiting for her order to cook.

_'The guy outside is most likley the cook.' _thought Jason. He also thought why was a teenager a cook, they must have been understaffed or the other workers were on a break or something. The fox also thought about Mittens, Bolt , and Rhino and if they had gotten food. While Jason was pondering all of this the door behind him opened with a loud click. Jason turned around just in time to see the teenager staring down at him with wide eyes. He was shocked, who wouldn't be shocked to see a black fox with a skin tight suit on and a bullet-proof vest. Before the teenage chef could react Jason triped him with his tail. The teenager tripped and hit his head right on the door frame, knowing him unconscious. The sound of bone hitting solid metal was very loud, but not loud enough to alert the waitress who was walking back into the main part of the restaurant.

What she saw was a very familiar white dog, a scrawny black and white cat, and a hamster in a ball begging for food from the customers. She wouldn't have that in **her **restaurant. She saw that there were scraps on the ground, these animals had already eaten and still wanted some more.

Bolt was using his sad puppy dog face that her had learned from Mittens. Rhino was doing tricks with his ball, and leaving every now and then to get some food. Mittens was simply rubbing up on the peoples legs and purring .

The waitress had seen enough, she turned around to go back into the kitchen to get a broom to scare the animals away. But when she walked in she saw a scene that the wouldn't soon forget. A black fox in some kind of ninja outfit on was dragging the unconscious body of her cook by his shirt collar into the closet. Jason sensed her presence and looked up with his mouth still gripping the cooks collar. When he saw her his ears dropped and his mouth hung open, he had been discovered. That was the absolute worst thing that a CIA operative in the field could do. The waitress screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason kept his focus through the piercing noise and dashed past her and into the main part of the restaurant, he needed to get that map.

Mitten was in the middle of purring when she saw Jason dash into the room. "What are you doing?" she asked, or more like demanded. Jason completely ingored her, he needed to focus. Jason immediately recognized the family with the map. He jumped onto their table and snatched the map with his mouth, carfull not to tear it with his razor sharp teeth. He then motioned the others to follow him. Bolt was somewhat disappointed, he could have easily gotten more food.

"Ooooo, this is awesome." screamed the elated hamster as they ran down the road. What they didn't see before is that that restaurant wasn't just alone on a road, it was part of a small town. Soon the dirt road turned into a paved one. To the left of the sprinting animals was this small town and to the right of them was a narrow river. Without warning Jason veered to the right and slid down the river bank, stopping himself just feet in front of the river.

Bolt, Rhino and Mittens followed him. "What are you doing? " yelled Bolt, not knowing Jason's plan. The fox placed the the map in one of the pockets on his vest, no having anywhere else to keep it. "What are you doing!?" said Bolt again this time louder. Jason slumped slightly using the steep bank as cover.

"Okay, first were you successful in finding food?" said Jason in a commanding voice. They all nodded "Good, now the waitress most likely called animal control. If they find us follow me, okay, that is very important." Jason was dead serious. If they were caught his first mission would have been a failure, and that would seriously damage his reputation around the CIA. Using animals as agents had always been iffy, so if he failed they might scrap the whole program.

Seconds after Jason told the three what to Rhino lost his balance in his ball. "AHH, woah!" he screamed with his eyes close. Despite the tough guy act he but up he never really liked water. He opened his eyes when he saw that his plactic ball was floating on the water. "Alright, my ball can float! I am awesome!" he chanted.

Its funny the way different people react differently to a situation. Bolt, being the wannabee hero that he is, immediately jumped in trying to save him saying "Don't worry, I'll get you."Mittens was also worried, but hated water and saw that Bolt had it covered to decided to stay on dry land cheering her canine friend on. Jason gritted his teeth , close his eyes and slapped his paw to his face in Homer Simpson 'Doh' fashion.

While this was happening a van pulled up on the road above the river. Two men came out armed with their equipment. One loaded his gun and nodded to the other one, these guys knew what they were doing. Jason flicked his ears at the sound of the gun loading. He turned around to see an animal controlman pointing his dart gun at him.

Without thinking Jason ducked, if he went down Bolt had no hope. Unfortunately for the cat behind him Jason reacted accordingly, so when the man fired the dart it stuck her in the backed. The feline jolted and staggered to the ground completely incapacitated. Jason lunged at the man as he reloaded his gun. The black fox moved the gun to make it point at the other animal control officer and forced the over the trigger. The dart hit the officer in his upper torso. He looked down at the dart in his chest and started to stagger around. The vulpine operative then forced the other man to the ground and jabbed him in his neck hitting his pressure point and knocking him out. Jason hopped off the officer and heard the other one hit the ground.

Bolt had just gotten his hamster buddy back on dry land when he saw Mittens on the ground. "Mittens?" he said very concerned. He but Rhino down alowung the hamster to roll over her. "Is she okay?" asked Rhino. Jason slid back down the bank and said "Okay we need to make now." he looked down at Mittens and saw the dart in her back, but didn't really care. "Come on."

Rhino frowned "Hey what about Mittens!?"

"What about her? She's dead weight." replied Jason about to walking away. Bolt run up to him and got in his path.

"Okay kid, I don't know what your problem is but I'm not going anywhere with out her." said the ex TV star.

Jason puffed air out of his nose and winced a bit, he forgot about his nose. The fox rolled his eyes like the teenager he was and turned around, he didn't want to help the cat, but it seemed that Bolt wasn't moving without her. He knelt down and hoisted the limp cat onto his back and glared at Bolt. "Alright, now we go."


	4. Chapter 4: The sniper and the cross

Here it is chapter 4. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with 1 and 2. I may come back and redo it. But non the less, I present you chapter 4

None of these characters belong to me except my OCs

* * *

It had been one hour since the incident at the restaurant and the animals were confident that they had evaded the authorities, although Jason was sure to stay on alert. The fox was exhausted, he was black so the heat seemed to stick to his fur and suit. He had a bulletproof vet on, witch may not seem like much but when your a small fox that can be very hard to carry around all day. In addition her had Mittens on his back still asleep from the dart that had shot her.

Bolt had been following Jason, but his mind was on something else completely. He still felt guilty about Penny's capture, he kept telling himself that if he was a real hero he could have done something. This secret agent guy was holding him down when Penny and her mother were taken, he knew that those men were taking her. He had many doubts about the fox, Jason always seemed to dislike even being close to him or his friends.

Suddenly Jason stopped and sat on the ground, making the limp feline on his back slide off. Rhino was caught off guard and rushed over to Mittens' side. "What are you doing? You just dropped her!" yelled the hamster. Bolt checked her for injuries. He sighed in relief and turned to Jason in anger, he had had enough.

Jason was casually looking at the map. Bolt marched over and positioned himself in front of him "What is your problem?!" snarled Bolt. Jason nonchalantly looked up from the map and blinked "What did I do? I'm just looking at the map." Bolt use his two front paws to push the small fox to the ground and before the agent could react Bolt placed both of his front on Jason's chest, pinning him. "You know damn well what you did. Why must you insist on constantly being an arrogant asshole!?"

Jason calmly blinked and said "Bolt I'm only going to tell you this once, get off of me or I will use force."

Bolt started to growl and lowered his head so that his nose was touching Jason's. The fox winced for a moment since his nose was broken. "I am sick and tired of the way that you treat us. From here on out I expect you to treat us like we matter. You are no longer the boss here, understand that kid." Jason allowed Bolt to finish what he was saying before acting. He swiftly placed all four of his paws on his attackers chest and before Bolt could yelp the teenage fox push with all of his strength. Luckily for Jason, Bolt wasn't that big for a full grown dog. Bolt was pushed back onto his back, slightly dazed.

Rhino was really excited now, his hero was fighting an enemy. He never thought he would see it happen in front of him "Get him Bolt!" cried Rhino from the sidelines.

Bolt scrambled to his feet and glared at the fox in anger, he was a lot stronger than he looked. Jason calmly stood up and brushed himself up. "Look Bolt, I don't want to hurt you, if fact if I want my mission to succeed, I can't hurt you. All you need to to is listen to me and-"

"I will not listen to you! You are not the boss of anyone here!" interrupted Bolt.

"Yeah! Your not the boss!" said Rhino backing up his buddy.

"I'm sorry, do you know whats after you? What happened last night was nothing. These guys have people all over the country, and all of them are fully capable of killing you, killing me, killing Rhino, and killing Mittens. And yes I said killing. This terrorist group will not capture you, unless they like torture, they don't want you alive. Do you understand that, cause I really don't think you do. I really need you to follow what I say. I am a trained specialist, I am your best chance of surviving."

Bolt sarcastically laughed "Why would a terrorist group want to kill me?"

"I don't know! These guys are very unpredictable. All we know is that they have been going around killing random people, your the first animal that they've targeted."

"How would you know this?"

Jason sighed "Before every murder they sent either the CIA or the FBI a code, this code is deciphered and we see who their next target is. So far out of the 12 that they've targeted seven were killed. Bolt my job is to get you from here to Maine, whatever means necessary."

"Wait a second, who do you work for?" asked Rhino

"The CIA..." said Jason, instantly regretting giving out that information.

"Then shouldn't you be taking Bolt to Virginia? That's where the headquarters is." questioned the hamster making use of his knowledge from spy movies.

"That's were our main headquarters are, the animal branch's headquarter in in Maine."

"It doesn't matter, because we're going to save Penny. She needs me." said Bolt, showing his love for his human.

"Did you just listen to anything I just said? These guy will **kill** you." said Jason. But Bolt didn't care.

Bolt turned around and started to walk in the direction that they had come from. "I don't need you to save her, I've saved her before and I cam save her again."

To the operatives dismay, his target had his mind set. Jason started to panic when he realised what was happening. Then he heard a moan. He turned around a saw Mittens slowly awaken from her drugged sleep.

She slowly stood up and shook her head in an attempt to wake herself up "What happened?" she said asking anyone who might respond.

She got that response from Jason "You where shot by a dart, but that's not important now" he pointed to Bolt who was now meters away "Can you please tell him that we can't go save his human."

Mittens frowned, partly because she had just woken up and was grumpy and partly beacause she didn't like Jason either. She actually wanted to find Penny and help her, so she looked down at Rhino and said " I'm going to help Bolt, you coming?"

Rhino smiled and looked at Jason with a confident face "Yes, I will."

Jason was shocked, he had completely lost control of the situation "What?!" was all the shocked fox could say at that moment. He wasn't trained for this, nothing that he had learned in the past few years had prepared him for dealing with anything like this. "Bolt listen to me right now, you will not find her! It's hopeless. You'll get yourself killed!" But Bolt didn't care, he needed to save Penny, besides, those guys had only attacked once and had most likely lost their trail.

Jason sighed and ran over to the trio and turned Bolt around "Look, I know that you care about Penny, anyone can see that. I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just doing my job, which is protecting you I-" Jason stopped himself. He was looking at something. There was a dark piece of glass, a small circle. Jason then saw that under this glass circle was a smaller black circle. Jason froze, the bigger black circle wasn't a piece of glass. It was a scope.

"Get down!" yelled the frantic fox. He pulled Bolt down as hard as he could. There was a loud bang, and the tree next to Bolt was hit with the bullet. Splinters went flying through the air at high speeds. A medium sized splinter hit Bolt in his right front leg, while most of them got stuck in Jason's vest. Jason looked at the gun and figured out the model. It was a M40A3, a bolt action rifle. Jason knew that this kind of rifle needed to be reloaded after each shot, so he took advantage of it.

He stood up and jumped over Bolt ,who was still in shock from what just happened, and ran at the man in the ghillie suit. The sniper panicked and stood up and reached for something on his waist. Jason was less than 3 meters from him when the man pulled out a handgun. Jason dived at the man as he fired a shot. The fox felt a something barrel into his chest, it almost knocked the wind out of him. Jason still tackled the man and pinned him to the ground

"Who are you!?" demanded Jason knowing full well that them man could understand him. The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pill. "Put that away now!" The fox tried to step on the man's hand, but he wasn't fast enough. The man popped the suicide pill into his mouth and swallowed it.

Rhino rushed over to his hero "Bolt are you okay?" Bolt was squirming in pain with blood seeping through the wound on his arm. Bolt hadn't been used to pain like this. There was a foreign object in his arm and it hurt more than anything the dog ever felt. He felt a hot tear roll down his face. _'I'm so week'_ he thought.

Since Bolt had found out that his powers were imaginary the level of his self esteem had plummeted to new lows. He couldn't protect Penny from bad guys, or the green eyed man, or even one henchmen. He was just a small, week dog unable to even lift a car. And now some fox kid comes and saves his life, twice, it was embarrassing.

While these thoughts raced through Bolts head, Rhino was frantically rolling around, still terrified by the bullet that had been fired. The hamster was never known for being brave.

Mittens was tending to Bolt with a concerned look on his face. She stroked his face "Your gonna be okay, it's not that bad." Mittens never had any romantic like feeling towards the dog, but through the past few months that she had known him their friendship had grown and they were now very close. Blood had stained the ground and the cat almost vomited at the sight.

Jason put his paw to the snipers neck, held it there for a few seconds and cursed under his breath. The soldier was already dead. The fox frowned, he never liked to be around dead bodies, especially ones that had been alive only moments before. He looked down at his chest and saw that his bulletproof vest had stopped the slug in it's tracks. Jason then reverted back to his training '_Check the body' _he thought to himself. There was a knife, a first aid kit, and ammo for his weapons, that was to be expected. But the thing that Jason found most interesting was the symbol on the sniper's shoulder. When he looked at it for some reason it sent chills down his spine, he had seen it before even though he couldn't remember where. It was a bent cross.

Jason thought about it for a second but dismissed it. He bowed his head in respect for the soldier and turned his attention to Bolt. The white dog had been losing blood, not much,but enough to be a problem. Jason grabbed the first aid kit from the dead sniper with his mouth and walked over to Bolt. He dropped the kit on the ground and examined his target's wound. The wood wasn't to big and it wasn't to deep, nothing serious. Jason opened the first aid kit with his mouth and picked up the bandage. The fox carefully unrolled the bandage with his claws and looked at Bolt "I'm gonna need you to lift it." said the fox in a cold demanding voice.

Bolt obeyed and used all of his strength to lift his arm. Jason quickly placed the rolled out bandage under Bolts arm just as Bolt dropped it. Jason looked down at Rhino, whom had calmed down, and said "Get under his arm and hoist it up, but keep the bandage under his arm." knowing that Bolt didn't have the energy to lift it again. Rhino instantly obeyed, but only because of Bolt. Once Rhino was under Bolt's arm Jason said "Okay Mittens fold the bandage around Bolts arm." Mittens listened to the fox but stayed concentrated on Bolt. Jason then looked at Bolt and said "Bolt, this will really hurt." before yanking out the splinter with his teeth.

Bolt howled in pure pain and started to sob "Stop, stop." But Jason phased out his cries and tightly wrapped the bandage around the dogs wound. Bolt started to calm down relieved that it was over. The makeshift surgery was over and Mittens and Rhino hugged their friend happy that he had made it through.

Jason was completely unfazed by this and arrogantly asked "So you still want to go save the girl?"

Mittens erupted, how could Jason be so uncaring? She angrily stomped up to the fox "How can be consistently be such an asshole?"

Jason smiled and pouted "Wow, that's the second time someone called me that..." said the fox faking being hurt.

"Not very surprising. Bolt has been through hell in the last day, how can you be so inconsiderate?" demand the feline.

"Oh no, poor mr super dog had a bad day. At least he's still alive, and he has me to protect him from people like that." said Jason pointing at the sniper.

Mittens had just seen the dead man and asked "You didn't...''

"Kill him?" said Jason finishing Mittens' statement "No, he took a pill that killed him."

"But still, why do you hate us so much?" said Mittens

"The fact that I dislike you has nothing to do with how I treat you. Personally, I just don't care about you or the hamster." said Jason in an ice-cold manner.

Mittens was shocked by Jason's cold heart. She felt bad for him and she wondered how this 17 year old kid ended up like this. She looked into his grey-yellowish eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Jason reminded her of her old family and how they just didn't care."Fine." said Mittens before walking back to her friend.

Jason laid down on the ground, Bolt was injured and wouldn't walk. He started to think about the cross again. Jason had no belief in any god, but he knew that a cross was the symbol of the christian faith. But this wasn't a normal cross, all four of its points were bend. It seemed sinister. But little did Jason know that he was fighting an organization over 60 years old, a organization that had a large role in the largest loss of life, ever. Little did the fox know, he was facing an enemy that would get what they wanted. One way or another.


	5. Chapter 5: The end of the beginning

On the other side of the country there were two people having a conversation, one was very concerned. That person was Brian, a young agent that had been very worried about one of his partners. Brian was kind-of a friend to the fox, despite their massive differences.

"There has to be something going on, if everything was going according to plan he would be back now. I really think that command should be doing something." said Brian, very aggravated. It was obvious that Jason and all of the non-human operatives weren't treated with the same respect as the human ones. Tests had said that all of the animal agents were just as, if not more capable of completing any objective.

Jack was the only other person in the room and was Brian's twin. The two had grown up very close in their training. Jack nodded understandingly "Yeah" he said running his fingers through his wavy black hair "I think your right. Anyway the mission was to tough for him, they should have given him something easier."

Brian knelt on a wall and said "He said that he wanted a challenge, so they gave him one. The guy has excellent training results, the best in 20 years. He's like a prodigy."

" Why can't they just contact him?" asked Jack

Brian frowned "His signal gave out, something must have damaged his radio."

" What are they going to do about it, we can't just expect him to get his target across the country alone." said Jack.

Brian looked confused for a second "Didn't they tell you, we're going to have a meeting with the district leader and some other agents."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes "No one ever tells me anything!"

Brian smiled "They told us yesterday, remember, at the briefing?"

"No.'' replied Jack looking slightly embarrassed

"Oh yeah, I remember! You were in the bathroom for , like, three hours!" said Brian with a slight laugh.

Jack hopped onto his bed "There were milkshakes in the cafe, and I wanted a treat."

"Your lactose intolerant!" exclaimed Brian.

Jack playfully frowned "Doesn't mean I can't have it," he rubbed his stomach "I just need to deal with the consequences.

* * *

"How's your leg feeling?" asked Jason. It had been a really busy day for the group. They've escaped a restaurant and animal control, and they had survived a sniper's attack. Despite this Jason wanted to get moving, if they could get to the interstate by the end of the day Jason would be satisfied. But it was obvious that that wasn't going to happen

Bolt looked at Jason, his eyes still tearing up from the pain in his leg and said "What do you think?" Bolt was still very hostile to Jason, and for good reason. The teenager wasn't very nice.

Jason frowned, he seriously wanted to know how he was feeling. Not because he cared about Bolt on a personal level, but because Bolt was a vital part of his mission. "No really, how is your leg? Is it still numb?" asked Jason again trying to fake some compassion into his statement.

Bolt pretended to look at something in the distance, trying to get Jason to stop talking to him. Bolt's dislike for Jason was growing very fast. Bolt still blamed the fox for Penny's kidnapping, and despite the fact that Jason had saved Bolt twice, Bolt still hated the sight of the fox.

Jason knew that Bolt disliked him, and he knew that that would have to change or the mission would surly fail. Jason actually didn't mind Bolt, he was a good guy.

The fox stood up and started to approach Bolt, but he was interrupted by a very angry cat. Jason looked over her head to see Bolt "Hey, could you move." he said in a dismissive voice.

"Listen to me kid, I think that you've done enough damage today. The sun's going down so go get some sleep. Maybe in the morning we'll all hate you a little less and you could talk to us." said Mittens

Jason frowned "I don't need to wait for the morning. I'm talking to him now."

"Okay then, how about this. You don't leave him alone I'll hit you in the face." threatened the cat.

Jason smiled, not taking the Brooklyn cat seriously. "Your going to hit me? Are you serious? I just took out a sniper by myself and you think that your going to hit me?"

"I'm gonna hit you right in the nose, and it's gonna really hurt." said Mittens dead serious.

Jason laughed "Ha, good luck the-" But before Jason could finish his statement Mittens headbutted his directly in his already broken nose. Jason yelped loudly and fell to the ground. It felt like his nose exploded he was in so much pain. He cringed and held his paws to his nose trying to see if it even felt like a nose anymore.

Rhino had seen what had happened and rolled over to the scene. He looked at the fox on the ground "Not as tough as you think you are huh? Well that's what happens when you mess with Bolt, Rhino and Mittens!" said the hamster raising his arms over his head in triumph.

Mittens rolled her eyes and looked at the squirming agent on the ground "Wow, are you okay? I hit you pretty hard." she asked, somewhat concerned that see hurt him more than she wanted to.

But Jason didn't even respond, he had never felt agony like this. He wondered if his nose could even smell anymore. Then remembered that he would need to snap the cartilage and bone back into place before it settles. Since he was already overloaded on pain he thought that more pain would seem like nothing. So he place both of his paws on his nose and jerked them very quickly to snap the bone back into place.

Jason then realised that the pain that he was in before was nothing. The instant he heard and felt the snap there was an intense pain coming from his nose and it spread through his body.

"God damn it!" yelled the fox, the blood from his nose was starting to stain his muzzle and neck. Mittens started to worry, she thought that she had just really hurt this kid.

"Bolt..." she said in a very nervous tone.

"Yes?" replied Bolt with an aggravated voice. Mittens had interrupted his sleep.

"Can you help me with Jason? I think I really hurt his nose."

Jason finally regained enough composure to stand up very slowly. He glared at Mittens with his brows furrowed "That... really...hurt. Where did you learn how to move to fast?" said Jason, humbled by his injury.

Mittens couldn't even respond, she was transfixed on the fox's nose.

It still looked like a nose, just a really broken one. It looked like he could still use it though. It was bleeding pretty bad. Blood dripped from his nose and onto the ground. The fur on his neck and chest were ruffled and stained with blood. He was a mess.

"Hello?" said Bolt, still frowning.

Mittens snapped out of her thoughts when Bolt trotted up next to her. Bolt took a double take at Jason "Whoa! Whats wrong with your face?!" he exclaimed pointing at Jason's nose.

"I told you I would do it..." said Mittens hoping that see could give an excuse.

Jason sighed "Yes, you did" said Jason with a small laugh "I guess I should have listened to you."

Surprisingly when Mittens hit Jason the fox gained some amount of respect for the feline. I mean, he got hit really hard. For some odd reason, Jason felt like he liked the feline from that moment on, he no longer felt like she was just some idiotic fool who he had to deal with. He thought of her as a young female adult that could actually do things for herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Bolt, being the nice guy that he is.

"I mean really," said Rhino "your nose is like when you take a Popsicle stick and you break it, but then you push it back together. So its still one piece, but its kinda off."

"I'm fine." said the fox. The blood had stopped flowing out, so it wasn't as bad as Mittens had worried.

"I guess you'll think twice now before messing with us!" said Rhino, still very proud that Jason had gotten hurt by his buddy.

Jason ignored the hamster "I guess I will." said Jason controlling his anger. He had started to realise that if he wanted to get them go go with him he would need to be nicer, something that the fox wasn't really known for being.

Before Jason could think anymore his stomach gave a loud rumble. Then he suddenly realised that he hadn't eaten in over 36 hours. The fox had been exhausting himself in the last day and a half and he needed something to eat.

"I guess someones hungry" said Mittens with a slight smile on her face. She still saw Jason as a teenager, it was just kind of cute to see him hungry.

"Whatever," said Bolt not really caring anymore and just wanted to get some sleep. The sun was going down on a very event-full day, so Bolt decided that he would talk to Jason the nest day. "Goodnight."

"Alright night Bolt!" said Rhino. The hamster always liked going to be at the same time as his idol, he wanted to be as much like him as possible. He rolled over to a tree and close his eyes.

Mittens smiled at her two friends and looked at Jason "Are you sure your okay?" she asked one last time.

"I'm fine" said Jason before walking over to the dead sniper. He had wanted to move away from it, because it was super creepy, but Bolt refused to move because of his leg. Although, the corpse did have some rations. It had 3 biscuits, chocolate, and some instant coffee. Jason frowned, he couldn't eat the chocolate or the powdered coffee.

The fox sighed '_I guess the biscuits will have to do..' _It was another lesson from his training, use what you can.

"What are you doing?" said Mittens, wondering what the fox was doing sniffing around the sniper.

The fox turned around chewing the small curricular biscuits. Jason wasn't satisfied by the taste. They were dry and chalky with a slight meat taste on them, kinda like dog food. Despite the taste, they were made for an adult human, so the adolescent fox's belly was more than satisfied by the quantity.

Mittens yawned and forgot about her question "Well I'm going to bed. Night..." she said. Jason was starting to grow on her. She was still surprised that he didn't seem mad about what she did to his nose, he was stronger than she thought he was and she admired those who showed strength.

"Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad after all." quietly said the cat as she settled down.

'_ If only he wasn't such a jerk..."_

* * *

Well that's Chapter five. I'm sorry if this one seemed not so good, its just cause this is the last chapter before the real story begins. These last chapters have been kinda like the the base of the story and me setting up how each character reacts to each other and everything else.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving forward

Jason felt the cold breeze of the forest run through his fur. He had taken off his vest so that it would be easier to sleep, but he hadn't even attempted to lie down. Too many thoughts were racing through the teenager's mind, and few were pleasant.

Every time the fox thought about his life before his training started he thought of the vague memory of his parents and the 3 years he had spent living with them in their cozy den in Maine. Jason didn't remember much about how his parents looked, the only thing that he managed to remember is that his father had dark red fur and his mother had a night black coat. He only had two other siblings, when he was young he thought that it was simply because his parents only had 3 pups, but he now thought that the others most likely died very young.

He signed, he missed those days of endless summer. He and his siblings were all the same age, they were all born in the same litter. His sister had a pelt like her father, dark and red. She had beautiful deep orange eyes; unlike Jason's shallow, cold grayish eyes that had grown colder over his life. He still had close contact with his sister, she was also an agent. Jason excelled ahead of her which is why she was still at the HQ. He really loved her, even though he knew that she was jealous that he had done so well on tests that she barley pasted.

Unlike his sister, he had no idea what had happened to his brother. What he does remember about him is that for some reason his brother had white fur, like Bolt, and his eyes had the slightest tinge of red. His brother always was alone, even when Jason and his sister were playing. Jason felt a pit in his chest whenever he thought about his long lost sibling.

His thoughts soon started to fade as he started to tire. His nose was still slightly throbbing from Mittens' attack, it had taken much abuse in the last few days. That's when it his him, he wondered how far they had gone. He than realized that they had barley moved 6 miles in the last few days, they needed to get moving. Jason made a mental note in his mind to make sure that he would do everything in his power to get Bolt and the others moving.

With that done Jason padded around in a circle and then comfortably settled down in the grass and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"We still can't get any contact with him sir." said the female operative with very little emotion to her superior "I dread what my have happened to him." Her name was Veronica Greene and she was the second in command of that sector of the CIA. Whenever she said anything she said it in that cold uncaring matter, as if she didn't care about anyone else.

The man she was speaking to was the ex general of the United States Army, General Abrams, but he now preferred to simply go by Abrams. The man stroked his graying beard, pondering what Mrs. Green had just said. "And what do you think may have happened to him Veronica?" asked the man.

Veronica sighed, heaving away her anger "I'm sorry sir, but, would you please call me by my last name." said the woman, who had straightened herself to say the statement, she had always despised her first name.

Abrams hid the smiled that was creeping its way onto his face; he knew that she disliked being called by her first name. He just liked to mess with her sometimes "Okay then Mrs. Greene, what do you think has happened to Black Fox?" said Abrams.

She smiled, satisfied that the man had called her by the appropriate name and said "Perhaps the mission that was assigned to him was too much for him to handle. He probably doesn't have the mental capacity to complete his objective so-"

"What do you mean by 'doesn't have the mental capacity'?" said Brian, making his presence known in the meeting. Brian had a well primed black suit on with a white shirt under it and a black tie, the classic CIA look. Jack, who was sitting beside him, looked at his brother with wide eyes wondering what he was thinking. You were never supposed to speak out of turn, especially if you weren't even an adult yet.

Mrs. Greene's smile widened "I mean that he is an animal, he doesn't have the same brain power as an adult human. In fact, Mister Adolescent, nether do you."

All the other operatives in the room where looking frantically at Abrams thinking of reasons why he wasn't stopping the little quarrel that was developing in the room, but Abrams was calmly sitting in his chair still stroking his beard enjoying the argument.

Brian scoffed "Well then, Miss adult human, how can you explain the fact that an animal such a Black Fox could get the best test results in 20 years? How could he out smart 99 percent of the other trainees including the human ones, including you?" said Brian quite sure that he had made his point.

Mrs. Greene was thinking of a response when Abrams spoke up. "Okay that's enough. Arguing won't solve anything." He was right; Veronica and Brian knew it too. They had quick staring match before turning their attention to their superior.

Abrams clear his throat before continuing "Now we don't need to be criticizing our agents, what we need to do is find out what happened to them. I've called this meeting to ask if any of you will be willing to go on a mission."

"What kind of mission sir?" asked a male agent.

"A rescue mission."

* * *

"Can you please pick up the pace?!" yelled Jason at the trio. If there was one thing that Jason found annoying, it was laziness. "I want to get to be out of California by tomorrow!"

Jason had gotten them up at the crack of dawn to get moving and they weren't very happy about it.

Bolt was limping as fast as he could while using Mittens as a support if he fell down. His wounds were healing up very well, but he couldn't move as fast as the fox was demanding. They had been walking since dawn and it was now in the afternoon. "Shut up Jason." he said in an aggravated voice.

"Wow..." said Rhino astonished "Even when he's hurt Bolt's still stands up to the bad guys! You are awesome!"

Bolt smiled at the hamster that still believed that he was a superhero. Jason rolled his eyes at the delusional hamster "I'm not a bad guy." he said placing the map on the ground and started to observe it.

Bolt was in so much pain, both physically and mentally. His leg was in obvious pain with his injury that was easy to see with his limping and grimacing. He was also still stuck on Penny. Bolt thought that he was her protector, her guardian, and when she was taken his responsibility and his reason for life had been distorted. But he couldn't break, not only because of Penny, but because of his friends. The dog looked down at his hamster companion and how Rhino just seemed to keep going, no matter what. Then he looked to his side and saw how Mittens seemed so willing to help him reach his goals. Bolt frowned slightly, if they could keep it together why couldn't he?

Jason was still examining the map trying to figure out where they were. He thought that they had traveled about 18 miles from Bolt's house, so he was slightly content with that. He looked up at the sun through the trees to see where it was. The fox knew that the sun rose in the east and set in the west and that it was in the afternoon, so he was very satisfied to see that the sun was slightly behind him.

Then it hit him, Bolts house was on the very edge of California, and if they had been heading east for 18 miles there was a very good chance that they were in Nevada or Arizona. A smile instantly found its way onto the fox's face. His mission was going amazingly or at least much better since the day before.

"Alright!" exclaimed Jason obviously in a better mood "We can stop for a bit, Bolt make sure you stay off that leg."

"Jason, please shut up." said Bolt leaning on a tree "I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"What's your problem, I'm giving you a-"

"You wanna know what my problem is Jason?" butted in Bolt. "I'll tell you. My best friend that I've spent most of my life with has been taken by so organization that has been trying to kill me for the last 2 days. On top of that my leg has a hole in it and I've been walking for the last 6 hours.

All Jason could do was blankly stare, not knowing what to say.

"That's my problem Jason."

* * *

Okay, I lied. This was more of a transition chapter, I just needed to introduce more characters from the CIA and solidly the fact that the journey was getting underway. But anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter the next story arc begins!


	7. Chapter 7: What happens in the woods

I just really needed to do this chapter over again, I didn't really spend as much time as I should have making it. So enjoy the new chapter 7.

* * *

As he walked through the forest with the group Bolt knew that he wasn't following his heart. He wanted to save Penny, he felt like he needed to. All of his life up to that point had been dedicated to one thing and that thing was protecting her. Despite the fact he had an undying love for Penny he knew that it would be suicide. In the past he stood up to danger and for good reason too. He was a super dog, an unstoppable force that couldn't be defeated, no matter what the foe, but things were different now. Now he knew that he was no super hero, now he knew that he could be hurt.

Now he knew that he could die.

The expression on the white dogs face was one of pain and anguish. Rhino instantly registered this and had to address it "Bolt?" said the hamster "you okay?"

Bolt was so deep in his pool of self pity that he didn't even notice that out of depression he was crying. He felt the tears roll down his face as thoughts of the human that he loved most in the world raced through his head. He stopped walking.

Mittens had also seen her friend in obvious pain and were quite concerned when he didn't even respond to Rhino. "Bolt, hello?" she said, trying to attract his attention.

Jason had noticed that the three had stopped. He rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly "Why did you guys sto-" said Jason, but he stopped talking when he saw Bolts face. Being an agent Jason had been exposed to many terrible things, some to terrible to even be mentioned, but he would never forget the pity that he felt for Bolt the moment he saw the dog's face.

Jason fought to control his emotions and keep the blank expression on his face as Bolt snapped back into reality

''What... do you want..." said Bolt in an extremely saddened voice. His eyes pierced the fox, but they didn't seem angry.

Jason closed his eyes to roll his them without them being noticed. Bolt was obviously depressed about Penny. By now Jason knew that Bolt was one of the best people that he had ever met and in his file there was a large amount of information about some selfless deeds that the dog had done, from saving his human from a fire, too helping a drowning boy back to shore. There was no doubt that he was going through hell now by not being able to help Penny.

Jason knew that acting like his usual arrogant self would get him nowhere, plus, constantly being a jerk was actually quite tiring. "Look, I'm really sorry about your human and I know that it must be hard for you. But I really need you to stay strong. Your friends are here to help you if you need them, "said Jason. He looked down slightly "And perhaps I shouldn't be so insensitive to you." finished the fox, admitting that he would need to improve on himself.

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were understandingly very surprised at Jason seemingly instant change of heart. Rhino wasn't buying it "Oh, and how do we know that you're just making us feel comfortable so that you can attack?!" exclaimed the hamster pointing an accusing finger at the operative.

Jason's somewhat soft expression hardened slightly when he said "You'll just have to trust me."

At this point Mittens' actually had some trust in the teenager. He had saved her after she was shot, even if he was persuaded by Bolt. She felt that somewhere really deep down that Jason the fox was a good kid and wanted to help her. "I won't completely trust you" she said pointing her tail at Jason "but I can give you the benefit of the doubt." she ensured Jason that she was telling the truth with a smile.

Unlike Mittens, Bolt wasn't impressed. As far as he was concerned, Jason couldn't be trusted as far as you could throw him. Unknown to the others, Bolt had always had some slight prejudice against foxes. They were just so slimy and disloyal. Perhaps it was the way that the media had portrayed them, or that they were infamous for their lying ways.

Bolt snarled as his depression was slowly turning to anger like it had moments before the sniper's attack. Bolt knew that he would need to keep his anger under wraps; he would need to stay calm if he wanted to save himself and Penny. "Jason I can't say that I trust you, but if you are really telling the truth then you are a much better person than I thought that you were." said Bolt.

Jason wasn't sure what to think about Bolt's statement, but he took it as a compliment and nodded "So do you agree to let me guide you to Maine?" he asked, trying to get the most out of the canine.

Bolt put a concentrated look on his face and said "Yes, I'll go with you." started bolt "but only on one condition."

"What?"

"I want you to-" started Bolt but he was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek.

Jason turned his head sharply towards the sound and quietly stalked up. The other three followed him in pure curiosity of what had made such a sound. Jason poked his head out of a bush and saw the scene.

A female possum was glaring angrily at what looked like a retreating wolf cub. The small wolf walked over to a larger female dog. Jason was quite confused at what he was seeing, but that was simply because he hadn't seen what had happened.

The others had caught up with Jason just in time to see what was going to happen next.

After the puppy had talked to the older one for a minute the larger one seemed to assure the smaller one before walking up to the possum who was turning around.

What the wolf said next was very easy to hear as the wolf was yelling in anger "Now look possum," she started "my little brother over their said that you were very mean to him." said the female wolf.

The possum didn't seem phased at all, if fact she turned around ignoring the wolf.

Bolt's blood started to boil; he knew that something was going to happen. Although he knew that he was so super dog, he was still a hero inside and could sense when something dangerous was going on.

The possum turning around instantly enraged the wolf "Don't turn your back when I'm talking to you!" yelled the wolf before slashing her large claws across the possum's tail and left leg without warning. The possum tumbled to the ground in obvious pain, gasping for air.

Jason felt Bolt instinctively dash to the rescue of the possum despite the fact that he had no idea what had been going on before. It was in Bolt's blood to help those who needed to be rescued, and since his leg was virtually healed up, his sprung into action without hesitation.

Bolt positioned himself between the wolf and the injured possum with a slight growl building in his throat. The female wolf was quite surprised to see the white dog come into the see out of nowhere.

"Who the heck ar-"

"What do you think your doing?" demanded Bolt before the wolf could finish what she was saying, interrupting seemed to be his thing.

"Yeah!" yelled Rhino also emerging from the bush. He rolled over to Bolt who was still glaring at the larger wolf.

_"What is he doing?"_ whispered Jason to Mittens, he was obviously quite surprised at Bolts show of heroism, Jason knew that Bolt was a good person but he didn't know that he was really the hero type.

Mittens sighed "He does stuff like this every other week, he still things that he can pull these kinds of stunts without consequences." she said with an bored face on. After she answered Jason's question she said "Okay, might as well help him out before that wolf kicks his ass."

Jason followed Mitten's out of the tent as the smaller wolf got closer to his big sister. The older one had brownish grey fur with a black left ear. She was also much larger than the fox, but Jason wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. The smaller one had more of a reddish fur color and had a large scar in his right hind leg. The wolves didn't look at all alike, but they seemed very close.

The female wolf did a double take when she saw Jason. To say the least she was infatuated with the fox the moment she had laid eyes on him, and for good reason too. Foxes in general are often known for the good looks but Jason was in a class of his own. By all means, on the outside anyway, he was perfect. His sharp looks, his gorgeous grey eyes, and his ' I don't care' way about his vest and skin suit on he just looked better to Emerald, she loved a man in uniform.

The wolf had to snap out of her trance and focus when she felt the smaller wolfrub against her hind leg. She looked down and saw that he was very scared at the sudden appearance of the unknown four animals that had all appeared out of thin air. The big sister in her came out when she looked into his eyes.

The enraged wolf turned her attention to Bolt, whom was still awaiting his answer, and said "What do you think your doing intruding on our hunt?"

"Your hunt? What are you talking about wolf? Don't you guys go for prey that can defend themselves, you know, instead of heckling little opossums?" replied Bolt pointing at the possum, which at this point was shivering in pure terror.

It was at this point that Rhino first realized that he was standing right next to the injured possum and he turned his attention to her. For some odd reason he was drawn to her, like it was fate. Rhino knelt down next to her and made his move by saying the coolest, most awesome thing he could come up with.

"Does the lady need a hero?" he said in a dead serious voice with a slight noble tone.

The possum was quite surprised, mostly because of how corny that line had sounded.

"What is your name...?" asked Rhino getting more interested with the possum the more he looked at her. _'Who is this, radiant and marvelously beautiful creature that stands in from of me?' _thought Rhino.

The possum was about to laugh, she wondered why this dorky hamster in ball was even talking to her "Pearl." she said with a bitchy voice. She felt like he was coming on to her. She was sure of this when she looked into the hamster's eyes and saw a shine. Unfortunately for Rhino, she had absolutely no intentions of being tied down.

He had never felt like this before. It was a new experience. Rhino compared it to that episode of 'Bolt' when the green eyed man sent a female dog to infatuate Bolt, but unlike the show, Rhino was sure that Pearl wasn't an evil clone.

"Okay dogie" said Emerald in an annoyed voice "I'll give you and your little friends' one chance to leave me and my brother alone."

By the tone of her voice Bolt knew that the wolf meant business. He glanced over to Mittens, the look on her face said 'Oh just go for it'. Bolt looked back at the wolf with a new found confidence in himself and said "If we leave you alone will you leave this possum alo-"

"Pearl."

Bolt was stopped in his tracks by the interruption, partly because he was about to start a hero speech, but mostly because it was from Rhino. Rhino **always **let him finish talking before even thinking about talking, and usually when the hamster said anything it had to do with how great Bolt was. "What?" said Bolt, turning his head slightly to see the hamster.

"Her name in Pearl." said Rhino without even looking at Bolt.

"Yeah, if we leave you alone will you leave Pearl alone." said Bolt going back into hero mode.

The wolf almost laughed before going into a fighting pose "That's funny; if you want to steal our prey you'll have to get through me."

Jason immediately registered that the wolf was preparing to strike, but he decided to sit back and only butt in if necessary.

Besides, he loved a good quarrel.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done. Next chapter I'll focus more on the CIA and what they're up to. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Confrontation

This chapter's somewhat short, but it's needed.

* * *

Any smart male knows that the single most dangerous thing in the universe is a female on a mission. One certain female in Maine was on a mission to find out what was going on with her brother. Sapphire was never one to not take action, and since this concerned the only other family member she knew I was something that she needed to do. Sapphire had spent most of her life living in the CIA; they had treated her and her brother very well. However, now that Jason was M.I.A. they seemed to just not care anymore.

Backing up the fox was Jack and Brian; they also needed to know what was going on with their friend. Jack was really nervous about what they were about to do, it wasn't like him to go against orders. Ever since his parents put him and his brother in the CIA training program, a program that is almost impossible to get into, Jack and Brian had become very close. Jack had grown up trusting the system and as far as he was concerned, as long as you treat the system right the system will treat you right. In every aspect of his training he followed every order to the dime.

Unlike Jack, Brian didn't really trust the system all that much. It's not that he hated the CIA; he thought that they were doing a good job, sometimes he just felt like the higher ups were abusing their power, and when there is corruption it always trickles down. Brian sometimes wonders when the corruption will get so low that even people that even enter any branch are instantly tempted by what they can achieve by breaking just a few rules. Brian was eager to confront someone about what was going on with Jason, and he was about to get his chance.

Most buildings in the CIA follow the white and black design, and this one was no different. Every single wall that any of them had seen in the building was white. Most floors were white, every public door was white, and even most ceilings were white. In contrast to this, every single chair in the building was black. Most desks and support beams were also black. The plain colors helped make the environment look professional and sleek.

At the end of the hallway that the trios were walking in was Abrams' office. It had been less then a day after the meeting and so far nothing seemed to be happening.

Jack got to the door first, but simply stared at the door as if the door was protected by a veal. Brian and Sapphire arrived at the door; they were ready to face the General.

Sapphire had noticed Jacks anxious expression "Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at the teen.

"Yeah, yeah." he said running his fingers through his black hair, "I'm fine."

Brian, satisfied with his brother's response, knocked on the door a few times.

After a few seconds a voice rang out from the other side of the door "I'm busy."

Sapphire wasn't about to except that answer "It's very important sir." she said as respectfully as possible.

A sigh came from the other side of the door before the same voice said "Alright, come in."

The three entered into Abrams office and were quite surprised, the whole office was black except for the white light emitting from the lamps and Abrams white oxford shirt.

"And what would be your reason to interrupt my meeting?" said the ex-general in an aggravated voice.

Brian awkwardly looked around the room and asked "With who."

"With me." said a voice from the swivel chair that was facing Abrams. The chair then turned around to reveal the speaker. He was a middle aged man, about 40, with a grayish beard and hair sharp blue eyes and an old faded tattoo on his right cheek. He spoke in a strong Russian accent and his face was stern and serious.

"Oh," said Brian very embarrassed "Sorry sir."

"I'm going to asked you again," said Abrams with a more angry tone "Why are you interrupting my meeting?"

"W-well, um sir... we" stuttered Jack obviously uncomfortable.

"We want to know what's going on with my brother, sir." said Sapphire, finishing Jack's statement.

Abrams leaned back in his seat and peered over to the man sitting in the chair and chuckled "Well that is why I'm having a conversation with Mr...." started Abrams, but he suddenly realized that he didn't know the man's name."I'm sorry; I never caught your name."

The man smirked "My name is Ivan Reznov," he said before glancing over to the trio "very nice to meet all of you"

Sapphire, Jack and Brian all courteously waved.

Abrams then started talking again "So I've given you your instructions, is there anything else that you may need?"

Reznov shook his head "No, I'll leave to retrieve Black Fox tomorrow."

Abrams nodded and said "Good, I'll be sure to send some operatives to accompany you. Even though you are one of the best, we all need some backup, as we can see in Black Fox's case."

Ivan Reznov stood, bowed his head a bit to Abrams and the intruding trio, and then left the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Abrams, still leaned back in the chair, was staring at his trainees wondering if they'll break the silence. After a few moments it was clear that the adolescences weren't going to say anything.

"I know that you're worried about Jason," said the ex- general "so am I. That's why I found the best of the best, and then I went to who trained them. Jason is the prime thing on my mind right now, but with terrorism getting very strong in the country the CIA is focused on other thing s right now."

Sapphire was awestruck "Are you kidding me? My brother is out there somewhere and all you're doing is sending some foreign guy after him?"

"I know what your going though, but we just don't have the resources to use someone in the company and-

"That's bullshit Abrams and you know it." said the enraged vixen "We have plenty resources, just none that the higher ups want to waste on us."

"What do you mean us?" asked Abrams, quite surprised at his trainee's outburst.

Sapphire pounced up on the chair that Reznov was sitting in and leaned forward "I mean that these people are leaving my brother to die, simply because they don't feel the need to rescue some animal."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: The Squad

"Finally" whispered the man to himself as he crouched down into the grass, his ghillie suit perfectly disguising him. He pulled out his squad radio "Sir, target identified. Over."

"About time Private, at least you can do simple things. Over." said the voice on the other side of the radio. The private rolled his eyes and tried to make his sergeants' remark seem like a compliment.

"The target is with 2 wolves, one large one small. There seems to be a black cat standing next to a possum and... a rat. Over." said the private in an attempt to show his skills in observation

"Yeah, I know. We're at your four." replied the voice on the radio. The private looked around for a second before spotting his sergeant and 2 other privates in their appropriate ghillie suits. "Do you see that fox? Over." asked the sergeant through the radio.

The private put his binoculars to his eyes "Sir, is that... a special ops suit it's wearing? Over."

Within a few moments the soldier got his reply "I... think so. And that's a CIA insignia on it. Over."

"Since when did the CIA start deploying animal agents? Over."

"Don't know, don't care either. Get your gear ready, if we do this right we can end this little rescue attempt right now." said the sergeant over the radio. "Oh and private,"

"Yes sir? Over." said the man.

"Hail Hitler? Over."

The young private looked at the swastika on his shoulder "Hail Hitler, sir. Over."

* * *

Emerald is a wolf, so being under that description gives her the ability to cause other beings terror in unimaginable ways. At the moment, Bolt was being affected by this terror as his enemy was about to attack.

Bolt got into his active stance, the same stance that he used to go in when he used his ''super-bar''. It was when he placed weight on his right front leg that he realized that his leg wasn't healed yet. The sharp pain went through his leg and Bolt jerked it back up, being very careful not to yelp.

Although Bolt tried very hard not to show any sign of pain Mittens instantly saw that he was in pain. "Bolt, you don't need to this." she said, very concerned about his safely.

"No, I need to. I need this." replied the dog. He was fighting the wolf to defend the possum, but he was also doing it to show that he could still save someone, to show that he still had a purpose in life.

_"I need to do this, I need this_. Wow, you're such a wi-" started Emerald, but as she spoke Bolt saw that the lupine had let her guard down. Before she could even react Bolt pounced at her and, using his hind legs to propel himself, he tackled Emerald and pinned her down.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jason not expecting Bolt to react to fast. He was taken aback by the dog's sudden show of strength.

Unfortunately for Bolt, Emerald was very strong. So she found it quite easy to shove the medium sized dog off of her. As Bolt staggered back and saw that the wolf had a vicious look on her face. He felt a strong feel of fear course through his body, his heart rate increased and his leg suddenly started to throb again.

Jason saw that Bolt was in trouble, and though he liked a good fight, he couldn't let Bolt get hurt. Without hesitation the fox dashed between the quarreling canines.

"Alright that's enough." said Jason looking at Bolt "I can't have you getting hurt now."

Bolt frowned "Jason I can do this."

"No you can't, you are a normal dog okay," said Jason before looking at Emerald "she is a wolf."

'_Oh my god, he's... flawless.' _thought Emerald as she looked into Jason's eyes.

The fox immediately registered this "Are you okay?" he said wondering why this wolf was staring into his eyes.

While this was going on Pearl was struggling with two things. One was obvious, her leg was injured and she found it hard to move it without feeling pain. The other one was the Rhino was constantly trying to help her.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked the hamster. He popped out of his ball and saw if he could help her in any way.

The possum reacted strongly to this "I'm fine. Okay." she said. Pearl was very independent and didn't want any help, especially from any male. She saw a large tree and immediately started to drag herself over to it.

When you injure your leg it makes even the simple things that you are used to doing, like walking to a tree, near impossible. Pearl grimaced the moment she tried to move; he leg wasn't going to support any weight. However, Pearl wasn't the kind of girl to take no for an answer.

The possum ignored the warning that her leg had given her and placed more than half of her weight on it. What followed was a very loud shriek of pain from Pearl.

Mittens had been standing on the sidelines of the halted battle when she heard the yell of pain. When she turned her head to the now sobbing possum she knew that Pearl was in agony.

When Jason heard the cry he knew that it was coming from the possum "Do you see how much pain you're causing her?" he said to the wolf. He saw the smaller wolf looking quite surprised by the sudden shriek "Do you really want him to see this?" he said, trying to play the guilt card.

Emerald laughed "Who? Ty?" she said looking back at her little sibling "Oh, he's-" she started to say, but then she saw the look of fear on his face. It was one of pure fear.

Emerald loved her little brother and couldn't stand to see him in such anguish. She walked over to him with a worried expression on her face "You okay Ty?"

"You know you didn't have to hurt her, right?" he said.

Emerald felt her heart sink.

"You didn't have to be so cruel."

* * *

"Sergeant." whispered the man as he nudged his commanding officer "Did you just hear that fox _talk?"_

The Sergeant nodded "Yes, I did Griffin. I guess this is the new kind of agent that our spies in the government had been talking about."

The other man standing next to the sergeant said "Yeah, but Simms, are they affective?"

Sergeant Simms turned around and placed his hand on the first class private's shoulder "Jacobs, this agent has managed to evade us for the last few days and just yesterday he killed one of our best snipers. So to answer your question, not only are they effective, they are deadly. Do you understand that?"

Jacobs gulped and nodded "Yes sir.

Sergeant Simms turned around and pulled up his radio "Private White, do you read? Over."

There was a shuffling sound on the radio then the sound of breath "Yes Sergeant. Over."

"Good, is your gun set up? Over.''

"Oh," said White from the other side of the radio. Pvt. White placed a black bag on the floor and pulled out an M21 semi-automatic sniper rifle. He then promptly placed a silencer on it before picking up his radio "Now it is sir. Over."

"Good, now aim for the Black fox. Over"

"Um, were on the fox sir? Over"

"The head. Over"

The private then proceeded to adjust his sights so that they were directly on the fox's head. "It's done sir. Over."

"Excellent, now wait for my signal to fire."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: No more games

* * *

"Okay, look. I don't want anyone to get hurt here, all you two need to do is just walk away." said Jason. He was concerned about Bolt's safety, but was focused on getting on with his mission. He had wasted enough time so far and wasn't planning on wasting much more.

"Only if she agrees to let the possum go." said Bolt trying to make it seem like he wasn't afraid.

Emerald looked at her brother with regret "Yeah, whatever. I'll let her go." She still wanted to beat Bolt to a pulp, but she didn't want to have Ty see it.

"Alright, now that that little fight is over maybe we can-" started Jason, but he had to stop himself when he started to look around. Maybe about 20 yards behind Emerald there was a large rock, about the size of a large desk. That wasn't the thing that bothered him; it was the thing that was poking out of the rock. Just behind the rock there was a metal, and that metal was part of a gun.

Just as the fox's eyes widened he realized that he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He opened his mouth to warn everyone, but wasn't in time.

"Open fire." quietly commanded Simms, and White followed his order.

Now, when you are new to the art of killing you make many mistakes. If you don't react on a dime everything that you've planed could go up in flames in an instant. Private White was one of the best shots in his division by far, he could hit a wooden target with a pistol from 50 meters away and the bullet would hit the head. However, he had never shot at a live target before. There is huge difference between shooting some wooden dummy that could just be set up again and shooting a living, breathing creature and human or not, he hesitated in shooting Jason. After a quick millisecond he squeezed the trigger.

As the private pulled the trigger the gunpowder in the bullet ignited sending the lead round spinning through the long barrel, through the silencer, and out into the air. It then went about 10 meters before hitting the fox.

Little did Jason know that by turning his head to look at the Sergeant he had saved his life. The bullet just grazed the right side of his head before imbedding itself in a tree trunk. The operative staggered forward in shock.

Bolt instantly registered that the situation was now very dangerous and knew that he would need to get he and his group out of it. He retreated back to Rhino, Pearl and Mittens. He crouched behind at tree to provide some sort of safely.

"What was that sound?" asked Mittens as she looked at Jason staggering over.

Jason hugged his back to a tree and peeked out to see if he could see where the bullet had come from. Just as he poked his head out he spotted one of the men in a ghillie suit. He then pulled his head back behind the tree.

"Okay, stay behind some cover," he said before looking at Bolt "I'm not willing to lose you now Bolt."

* * *

"How did you miss?!" almost screamed Sergeant over the radio. He couldn't believe that White had missed the shot; White was one of the best.

"I-I'm sorry sir, its just... I've never actually shot a real living ... thing." replied White, still unsure about how he missed.

"Well then learn!!" yelled the Sergeant over the mic. He took a few heavy breaths to try and calm himself, before turning to Griffin and Jacobs "Alright, first we need to take care of the wolves, make sure that they don't bother us."

Jacobs and Griffin exchanged glances for an awkward moment.

Simms rolled his eyes and signed "You don't need to kill them," he turned his glare over to the two wolves "just us the darts."

* * *

Emerald was looking around franticly, for some reason the white dog and _the fox _were hiding from something. She got closer to Ty in an attempt to protect him, but she would soon see that her efforts were futile.

"Emerald... what's wrong?" nervously asked Ty while he cowered next to his sister.

However, before Emerald could respond a dart flew through the air and imbedded itself into her. The wolf looked down at her flank in terror and started to stagger.

"Emerald, are you oka-" started Ty but was stopped by another dart that shot him in his shoulder. Before a few seconds had passed both wolves were on the ground unconscious.

"Are they... dead?" nervously spoke Pearl as she slowly dragged herself to safety.

However, Jason wasn't concerned with the wolves too much. He needed to get Bolt out of there, but he desperately needed some type of distraction.

* * *

"Alright, White, throw a stun grenade at the animals. Over" commanded Sergeant Simms.

"Permission to speak freely sir? Over." replied White in a slightly nervous tone.

Simms rolled his eyes and signed before saying "Yeah, sure. Over."

"Um, why can't we just, you know, go in there and shoot 'em? Over." asked the private.

"Because Private, that fox is considered extremely dangerous and will not hesitate in killing you. Now throw the stun grenade. Over"

Private rolled his eyes at his sergeant; he didn't think that there was much need to go through all of this precaution just to kill one dog. Unfortunately for him it wasn't his choice. He pulled a stun grenade off his belt and placed the pin in his mouth before pulling the pin. He then proceeded to toss the grenade.

As already mentioned, White had one of the best shots in his company, but he wasn't that good at throwing things.

Including grenades.

The stun device was thrown much too hard and off to the side. It ricocheted off a tree and landed right next to the private's squad mates. What followed next was a series of shrieks, coughs, and a few colorful words.

"Screw this." said White as he stood up and pulled a silenced USP. He was gong in.


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous encounter

Well okay, I felt like I had to split the upcoming action. So sorry to JimmyRocket, you'll have to wait a bit more. Okay, so now that that is out of the way, here is chapter 11

* * *

Being an ex-general of the United States military William Abrams knew a lot of secrets, secrets that date back to the 1700s, secrets that cannot be given to the public. Some of these are Area 51, the Lincoln assassination, even the crimes of war that were committed during the Second World War. But one secret surpassed all of these, and one of the examples of it was sitting in the chair across from him.

Sapphire was sitting stiffly in the chair obviously quite nervous about the scolding that she thought was sure to come. The young vixen tried with all of her energy to avoid eye contact with Abrams, she was still very embarrassed by her behavior earlier that day despite the fact that she thought that it was called for. Sapphire loved her brother and would do anything to get him back.

Abrams leaned forward, placed his elbows on his desk and said "Okay Sapphire, I know that you are angry about how this situation with your brother is being handled, believe me, so am I. However, I can't do more than send out people that I already have, and that's not too many."

"Yes sir, I understand that you're doing what you can. I just wish there was something that I could do." replied Sapphire, now seeing that Abrams wasn't going to yell at her.

A small smile sunk its way onto the CIA directors face "Well then, I think I can help you with that."

Sapphire's face lit up slightly "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think that you should go with Reznov to find your brother."

The fox leaned forward, both of her front paws on Abrams' desk, with an open smile on her face. Not only would this be her first mission, she would be going to recover her brother. "Really?!" she almost yelled from the excitement.

"Yes, I know that you've kind of been pushed to the back seat since Jason had such great test results, but I think that it's time that you get to show what your made of." said Abrams with an ever widening smile on his face.

"Wow! I-I-... just... thank you! So much!" she exclaimed.

Abrams leaned back into his chair "You should go to the armory, Reznov will be there."

"You already told him?"

Abrams nodded "Indeed, and I wouldn't keep an ex-KGB waiting."

* * *

Bolt was very confused about the events that had happened before him in just the last few moments. Just minutes before he was trying to conclude an argument with Emerald, and now he was hiding in a bush with his friends and a somewhat bitchy possum with Jason crouching behind a tree. The aforementioned possum didn't seem to be afraid of the situation at all, while he and Mittens were shaking in fear.

Jason also noticed that Pearl was just laying there completely in the open. "What are you doing, get behind something."

She looked up at him, which is when Jason saw that there was absolutely no fear in her eyes. She then spoke ''Oh, yeah. Okay." She said it in such a nonchalant way, quite bizarre for someone who hasn't been in life-threatening situations before.

It was obvious that White was breaking his superior's orders but he thought that he could end this right then and there. With his pistol drawn he walked up to the hiding group.

"Here he comes..." whispered Mittens, still crouched in the bush. She didn't even need to say anything, Jason already knew it.

Out of the corner of his eye the fox saw the soldier stop, with his gun drawn and pointed at Pearl. For a quick moment the man held the gun there, but then lowered it slightly and took a step towards the tree that Jason was hiding behind.

The agent took the chance to attack.

Jason, in one swift movement, emerged from behind the tree and kicked the gun from White's loose grip. He then lunged at the man's right arm with his teeth bared. However Jason miscalculated how fast White could move and was surprised when the private dodged his attack. Jason landed and turned around in time to see White pull out a combat knife.

_'Don't hesitate White, do what you need to do' _thought White_. _The private then charged at the fox and swung at him, but Jason pulled his head back just enough to avoid loosing an eye. However he didn't expect to have to duck to dodge the second swipe. He then jumped back to create some space between him and White, but it didn't do much since White lunged and swiped his knife again. However, this time Jason wasn't so fast and received a small gash on the side of his head.

By now White's fellow squad mates had recovered from their run in with a stun grenade. Simms was just finishing rubbing his eyes when he saw his private having a knife fight with the CIA fox. He squinted his eyes "What the hell are you doing White?"

Bolt, still hiding in the bush, easily saw that Jason was having trouble. In the previous encounters with enemies Jason acted fast and deadly, never making a mistake or misstep. However in this current encounter he seemed slower and not as professional. Bolt wasn't sure what was wrong with the fox.

_'Probably 'cus foxes aren't reliable.' _he thought, but soon shook the idea from his mind, knowing that he was being ignorant.

The ex super star looked to his side and saw Mittens' literally shaking in fear. He had never seen his friend is such a matter. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were transfixed on Jason's now losing fight. Every time Jason narrowly avoided a blow she flinched. It took him a while to figure out, but he soon saw that she wasn't afraid for herself, she was worried about Jason.

And Bolt was correct about his assumption; the feline at that point did care about Jason. She thought that he was unnecessarily mean, somewhat aloof, and didn't seem to care about people. But something about how he acted seemed controlled, almost like he wasn't acting the way that we wanted to. After the talk that she had with him the night before she now thought that Jason, somewhere deep inside, was a good hearted fox and seeing him struggled like that was hell for her.

Rhino however, wasn't showing any fear, despite the fact that he was terrified. Rhino had always known that he was small and to compensate for that he would do very dangerous things; but the truth is that he simply enjoyed the rush of putting his life in peril at any given moment. Unlike his feline friend, he didn't care about Jason on a personal level, but he did know that he was still a kid and still needed to be rescued sometimes.

The hamster had made up his mind, he _would _save Jason but not just for the heroic reasons. He wanted to impress Pearl. The possum was looking at the unfolding battle in front of them but seemed to not be engaged. Rhino was attracted to the possum, but he also saw that Pearl wasn't the least bit interested in him. Rhino was intent on changing that.

Rhino took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before taking action. He, almost on queue, ran out of the bush while in his ball and stopped in the exact spot where White was putting is foot down. The young private stepped on the ball and tripped. He tumbled to the ground in absolute shock.

Jason looked at Rhino, who was standing proudly in his ball, completely not expecting the hamster to act so bravely. However, after a moment the fox snapped back to the situation at hand.

The fox turned his head to his group "Alright we've got to get away from these guys."

Bolt instinctively laid his head down next to Pearl, allowing her to get on his head. Bolt, even though he was in danger, still felt the need to help her. Pearl hauled herself onto the ex super dog's head while thanking him for help.

Just as Pvt. White stood up he looked up and saw the fleeing group of animals. He felt a bolt of desperation run through his body as he reached down to pick up his pistol. Without even trying, he aimed down his weapon's sight and fired one single bullet.

He gridded his teeth and dropped his gun in frustration and dismay, he had failed. He lowered head; he had not expected the black fox being so strong. Behind him White heard the footsteps of his squad mates approaching.

"Wow White," said Simms as he placed his hand on his sniper's shoulder "I didn't think you had it in yah!"

White looked at his sergeant with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean sir? I... I let them get away.''

"Are you kidding me White?" said Jacobs as he gave a snobbish laugh and shook his head, finding enjoyment in what the private didn't know. "Amazing, he doesn't even know what he just did."

The private was starting to get annoyed. For one thing he had let their target get away, which was embarrassing to begin with. But now that he had done something that he was completely unaware of. "What did I do?" said White almost yelling.

"You made them run right for the convoy!"

White turned to his commanding officer in shock "Huh?"

"You idiot, those animals are going to have a run in with a heavily armed convoy. So pretty much," said Griffin while smiling " you just screwed them, great job kid."


	12. Chapter 12: Just starting to lose it

Now, before I start this chapter I just want to ask you guys to check out my other story The Chronicles of Echo. I havn't gotten much feedback on it so I would really thank you if you could tell me what you think of it.

But I've made you guys wait long enough so without futher adue here is Operation Bolt.

* * *

In the last 100 years the scale of the risks in living in a war has increased by untold amounts. A single cannon couldn't change the tide of a war, a tank couldn't take out an army, and a Calvary unit couldn't change the tide of a war. However, humans have managed to make immensely more deadly. A single bullet can start a massive war, a small group of devoted people can change a nation, and a single bomb can change the world. Over the last 100 years human beings have made death much closer than it was meant to be.

Jason had positioned himself at the front of the group, and for good reason too. For the first time in his life, he knew that there was a good chance that he could be killed. The agent, like most living creatures, feared death more than anything else. He knew that people that were, apparently, very powerful were trying to kill him by almost any means necessary. His heart that thumping out of his chest and his vision was unfocused, Jason wasn't himself.

After they ran through the wood for a while they started to slow down, getting tired. All of them were panting very hard, except for Pearl. She carefully plopped to the ground, looked up at Bolt and said "Wow, you're pretty fast."

"Thank... you" replied the canine between breaths. Bolt hadn't run that hard since he left the show, and he had just realized how out of shape he was. He looked around at the animals around him to see if they were still fine, after all, he had heard a gunshot. Mittens was leaning against a tree panting hard, but she looked okay. Rhino was lying in his ball, resting from the heroic act he had just committed to save Jason.

When the thought of Jason hit his mind he turned his attention at the teenage fox to see if he was fine, but what he saw was a vulpine that was anything but fine. They had just run very hard for a while, so it was to be expected that he was panting for air. However, the thing that got Bolt worried was that not only was he gasping for air, he was shaking. In the last 2 days Bolt had spent with Jason they have had a few brushes with death, but that last encounter was very close.

_'Perhaps to close for a fox_." thought Bolt, but he quickly shook the idea out of his head, wondering why he was thinking like that.

But, despite Bolt's arrogant thought, the young fox was simply terrified. In an attempt to stop himself from showing it he said "I-is everyone okay?" Unfortunately for the agent his voice shook like his body and his voice seemed scared and uncertain. _'Why am I so scared." _he thought.

Mittens looked at Jason with a worried look of her face. Before she was just concerned about the cuts and scraps he had gotten during the knife fight, but now she saw that the fox was in much more anguish then a few cuts can bring. "Jason... are _you _okay?" she asked him, genially worried about him.

The operative nodded quickly and started to look around nervously "Y-yeah... I'm fine, thanks." he said. '_Danm it, why am I so freakin nervous!?' _thought the fox, he felt uncomfortable and didn't know why.

But soon Jason would know why he was so on edge, for only minutes after they had escaped the squad a faint sound slid through the forest.

"What is that?" said Bolt, perking up is ears to identify the sound. It was faint, but there was no doubt in Bolt's mind that he heard his name. He too got nervous, but he wasn't scared. He was more interested.

"Hey, Bolt!" sounded the voice again, this time louder.

The canine treaded through the forest seeking the sound in curiosity. Despite that he has had one of the most exotic lives ever experienced by any living creature, human or not, but he was still a dog and had some traits that were virtually impossible for him to ignore. One of these traits is the temptation to approach if someone calls his name. Bolt had spent the past 2 days of his life running and dealing with the stress of not knowing where his human was, so when that obviously human voice called out his name there was nothing he could do other than go towards it.

Jason, also having quite the unusual upbringing had learned how to fight most of his basic instincts with willpower, so reacted strongly when Bolt started to walk towards the source of the voice. "What are you doing?" he almost yelled his still shaky voice.

"Don't you hear that?" replied the dog without turning around with the slightest hint of happiness in his voice.

"... No" answered Jason truthfully.

"Bolt! You there boy?" said the voice again. This time Bolt opened his mouth with a wide smile and ran towards the voice

"I'm here! I'm here!" he yelled as he sprinted.

"What are you doing Bolt!" repeated Jason, now yelling. After all, he was still on edge. However, to the fox's dismay Bolt continued to race towards to sound. Jason had absolutely no other choice then to follow his target.

"What the..?" noted Mittens having no idea why Jason and Bolt where walking away. "Bolt!" she screamed after him, but by then her friend was already way to far away to here them. She cursed under her breath before laying her body down. The feline turned to Pearl and almost demanded her to get on. She wasn't trying to be cold on purpose, it's just that she had already lost a family before and she didn't want anything worst to happen to her current one.

The possum still injured and now slightly terrified of Mittens followed her order with out haste. She dragged her crippled limp across the ground and hauled herself up onto Mittens scrawny back.

By the time Mittens had stood back up Rhino was already in full purist of the running duo. One thing that the hamster constantly prided himself on was his amazingly quick reaction time. Rhino was dead set on his idol, for some reason Bolt wasn't acting himself. The die-hard TV fan raced after his diluted friend without fear, without haste, and without rest.

Completely unlike Rhino, the teenage vulpine agent was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He had never felt fear like this, never before had he felt so close to death. Jason felt as if he was running directly into a trap that even with his extensive and long years of training he would be able to escape alive.

"Bolt!" shrieked Mittens from behind, her tone of voice was one of worry "Rhino, Jason!" She was making her biggest attempt to see what was going on, and it was futile. The secret agent was following the ex television star, the television obsessed hamster was hot on their trail, and the previously hard skinned stray turned loving house cat was hauling a possum with a bum leg trying to keep up. It was quite a queer sight, but it would soon take a violent and potentially lethal turn.

Bolt had a feeling that he was getting close to the voice and as he did the happiness that was nonexistent just minutes before was now bursting from the seethes. Perhaps it was a police officer that knew exactly what was going on, maybe they could take him to Penny and they could go back to the house and they could live there.

'_Yeah, that's what will happen. Or maybe it's a animal rescue unit coming to save us, and they could take us back to the shelter and keep us there until Penny comes to take us home.' _thought the optimistic canine.

However, when Bolt finally reached the edge of the forest he was not greeted by a police officer, or an animal rescuer, or Penny. The only thing that greeted him were 2 large Jeeps a squad of prepared solders, and a singular man holding a German World War 2 Walther PP pistol in him hand smiling.

"Hey Bolty boy. Wanna treat?"

* * *

Ivan Dmitri Reznov frowned as he lifted his grandfather's custom semi-automatic handgun; there was so much history in that weapon. Whenever he felt the gun's handle he felt the feeling's of fear that his grandfather must have felt fighting in the war. When he smelled the gunpowder he smelled the burning fumes that many have felt.

The Russian man cocked back his beloved tool of death and aimed it down the CIA firing range. He eyed down his unfortunate target, a red and white emotionless steel plate in the shape of a man. Reznov made his aim precise and fired off a round.

The slug dented itself into the dummy's gut. Reznov winced slightly as he thought of what a man would do if he had been shot there, _'He lets out a grunted choke as he clutches his bleeding stomach. He keels over with the pain overcoming his body.'_ The ex-KGB aims slightly higher and fires another shot. This bullet lodges itself into the dummy's chest. That one would have shattered his rib cage and would have shot through his heart. He wouldn't feel pain for long, but the moment before he died would have been unbearable.

The man closed his eyes, heaved a sigh, and shook his head at what a real living creature would have done if they had been shot by those rounds. Reznov **hated **that gun, but he respected the hell out of it. He looked at the steel shape and lowered his gun, no more shooting for him that day.

Reznov made an attempt to forget about his gun and thought about the mission that he had just been assigned, and where his partner was. When Abrams had told him who his partner was going to be it was all he could do but smile, what the heck was Abrams thinking?

'_The man is starting to loose it, poor man.' _thought Reznov, but he still had to except the fact that an animal would accompany him on a rescue mission.

"Hey..." sounded a voice as the user entered the room. The Russian turned his attention to look at the fox. Sapphire had entered the firing range with a shy look on her face; there was no doubt that she was slightly afraid of Reznov. But then again, who wouldn't be afraid of a man that his easily killed over 50 people in his lifetime. "You're... Reznov, right?"

The ex-KBG officer placed his gun into its holder and smiled in an attempt to make himself seem less dangerous "Yes, that is me." he replied.

What followed was an extremely awkward moment of silence. Both of the living beings in that room stared into each other's eyes and into each other's souls and couldn't feel any connection.

Reznov cleared his throat and put his hands to his waist "Well, um, Sapphire it seems that we will be working together for a while. So, get a good night's sleep and I'm sure we can save your brother."

"I-I can see that this must be awkward to you" said Sapphire "it's okay if you don't think I'm ready for this, or if I'm even qualified to be an agent due to the fact that I'm not human." The man nodded in acknowledgment.

The young vixen took in a breath before continuing '' But I will promise you this, I will work damn hard to help my brother and I will be willing to do anything that you say. You are the one with experience, and I just hope this doesn't fail because of me." And with that she turned around and walked to the door.

Reznov stared at the fox and felt some amount of regret. After a moment she stopped her "Wait" he said extending his arm "I'm sure that you'll be a great partner" was all the hard skinned Russian could say to lighten up his partner's mood.

"Thanks" said Sapphire without turning around, and as she left the room only one thought was in her head '_Jason, please be okay.'_

Well, this took me like... 2 months to put together. Hope it doesn't suck.


	13. Chapter 13: The Commander and the killer

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt..." said the Nazi is a babyish voice as he pointed his weapon at the dog" You've cause us a lot of pain boy." His cold, unemotional manner made those words an ice-cold dagger that struck Bolt like lightning.

The man smiled with an open grin, he was going to enjoy torturing this animal "I still can't believe that such a small weak dog has avoided ups for the last 2 days."

Bolt's fantasy had ended as his eyes widened at the trap he had just gotten himself into. His legs started to shake from the man's cold stare. This one wasn't like the others. To bolt, all the other solders were trying to kill him, but they didn't seem to want to, or at least they weren't going to enjoy it. But when Bolt looked at that man he realized that not only was he going to enjoy ending his life, he was going to saver it.

"Now bolt..." said the Nazi cocking back his weapon "Where do you want it?" The man adjusted his aim "In your chest," he raised it slightly "In your neck" he finally raised it to the terrified dog's face "Or do you want it in your head, so it's quick."

In that instant Bolt's animal survival instincts kick in and he snapped at the man's hand. The Nazi quickly withdrew his hand and wacked Bolt in his skull. The canine whined and fell to the ground, his head bleeding.

The man knelt down next to the squirming animal and placed the gun on his targets skull "That... bolty boy, was an incredibly stupid thing to do. I mean, yeah your an animal, but, even you should know that this is a _gun_ and that it can _kill _you."

Bolt simply stayed on the ground, completely defenseles_s_ _'Oh my god' _he thought '_this man is going to... kill me, I'm going to die_.' Bolt had always prided himself on never giving up, even in the direst situations. But he had never been as weak as he was at that moment. He was laying on the ground, blood seeping through his head wound and his vision blurry. Over him was a menacing figure with a lethal weapon pointed at his head that was backed up by his men. In almost all ways, Bolt was done for.

"Bolt!'' yelled a voice that surprised the Nazi commander.

He looked up "What the heck was that?"

One of his solider grunted "What was what sir?"

The commander stood up and violently placed a foot on Bolt and picked up his radio "Simms, do you read? Over."

There was a moment of static before there was the sound of breathing and a voice "Yes commander, having trouble? Over"

"No, we have the dog, but was there anyone else with the mutt? Over?''

"Um... yes, there was a cat, a hamster a possum, and a fox with a bulletproof vest on. Over. "

The commander froze for a moment "A vest on? Over."

'Yeah, one of those animal agents that our spies got Intel on. Over."

"Those are real... well I think I just heard the fox then. Sounded young too, to bad I have to kill him." said the commander turning off his radio.

He turned around to look at his men "Well it seems that Bolt has a friend in the CIA, most likely the one that killed our sniper. Now if you see any movement your are free to engage."

The moment he said that he turned around and brutally kicked Bolt in his gut "What I'm going to do is I will kill your friend, no, I will subdue him. Then execute him, make you watch, then kill you." He knelt down and put his mouth next to Bolt's ear "Very... slowl-"

However, before the commander could finish bolt used the speed that first gave him his name-sake and deeply scratched the man across the face. The Nazi stumbled back cringing in pain.

"You stupid **_Mutt_**. Your done." he said lifting his gun. _"You're done!"_ And with that he started to wildly fire.

Bolt scrabbled to his feet and started run. He had just made it into the line of trees when something grabbed him by his chest and mouth and pulled him in. The canine superstar struggled to get free when he felt a familiar voice hit his ears.

"Calm down, it's Jason."

Bolt was suddenly let go by the agent. When he turned around he saw Jason crouched down with Mittens, Rhino and Pearl. He immediately focused on his two friends "How long have you been here?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

_""Where did you go you stupid dog!"_ exclaimed the commander's voice.

Rhino phased out the yelling and whispered "About a minute."

"And you didn't help me?" almost yelled Bolt, pointing at his bleeding head.

_"What are you ingrates doing just standing there? Find him!"_

"What should we do with him, sir?"

_"I don't care! Just as long as you bring me back a **body **I don't care!"_

Jason glared at Bolt and said "Because I didn't think you would make him angry."

Bolt furrowed his eyebrows and replied "Don't start now Jason, I just got shot at and I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

"Sorry." said the fox in a truthful matter. "Alright, now he's already sent him men out. So if we stay low and quiet we should be able to slip away."

After Jason was through talking Pearl loudly cleared her thought and said "Can I say something?"

The fox quickly turned his head and looked at the possum in shock. He had completely forgotten about her and when he saw her he put a confused expression "Who are you again?"

"She's Pearl" replied Rhino within milli-seconds. He had been staring at Pearl for sometime now and to say the least it freaked her out a bit. Pearl slowly turned her head to meet her admirer's engaging stare.

"Yeah, well anyway, I was just wondering... why are those people trying to kill you?" asked Pearl, still awkwardly looking at Rhino.

But before the possum could get a response on of the commanders men emerged from the bush that Bolt had ran from. For an instant he was about to continue walking, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the hiding animals. Fortunately for him, he had a gun and they didn't, unfortunately for him however, he had no idea what they were capable of.

Jason swiftly pounced on the solider with cat-like speed and placed his front paws on the man's neck, blocking him from yelling. Jason stared into the man's wild eyes and how they were franticly searching for a way to escape his captors grasp.

The fox turned around and demanded "Bolt, get his gun."

"What?"

"Get his gun!" repeated the operative, except his voice was much louder.

While this was going on the solider had been searching himself for something and just when Jason let his guard down he found it. The man reached down to his belt and loudly unsheathed his weapon, a small Swiss army knife with a jagged blade. Jason had just enough time to look back at the man before he viciously stabbed the knife into his shoulder. Jason's eyes widened as the pain and shock flowed through his body, once again he stared into the man's eyes. This time they were focused and determined to end the fox's life. It was at the moment when the man pulled out the knife and got ready for the fatal blow when the CIA agent's survival training kicked in.

The words of his mentor flowed through his mind _"When the time comes were it is killed or be killed, don't hesitate" _The foxes jaw opened , exposing his razor sharp teeth _"Don't think twice" _he looked into the man's eyes one last time _"Just act" _

There was a sickening choke that rang through the forest like a loin's roar. All those in it, Bolt , Pearl , Mittens, Rhino, the Commander, even Private White froze with the shear terror that that man must have felt as he died by Jason's bite. It was a quick, deep bite that cut off his oxygen and tore holes through both the artery and vein in his neck; he was dead after 3 seconds.

The murdering fox lifted his head up, his body racing with adrenaline and his shoulder bursting with blood. He closed his mouth and tasted the blood of the second victim of this mission, this mission that was only supposed to last 5 hours. The blood was bitter and tasted metallic, so the fox spit it out onto the dead man's face.

"Oh my god... what ... did you do?" gasped Bolt, not believing what the teenager had just done. Rhino could only stare while Pearl simply crossed her arms and shook her head. Mittens covered her mouth as the first tears to leave her eyes in years started to flow down her face.

A sudden rush of urgency then hit they fox and without waiting a second he turned to the group "We've got to get out of here." They all gave Jason a look of both fear and worry, but they knew that Jason was right they; they couldn't stay there for long. Without wasting anytime Mitten hauled Pearl on her back, the group took one last look at the dead henchman, and their silent journey continued.


	14. Chapter 14: The Eye of the Storm

"Jason, come on. Keep still." said Bolt with an annoyed tone as he struggled to wrap the bandage around his foxy friends shoulder wound. It had been an hour after the events with the Commander and things were just starting to die down. The group of four had stumbled upon a pond of water and collectively decided to stay there for the night. Well, almost collectively.

"I said I'm fine and there's no need to stop." exclaimed the operative pointing at the sky "We can't stop now, it's barley afternoon!"

Bolt hardened his expression and quickly poked Jason's now bandaged shoulder. TO be expected, the fox jolted and cringed. He looked and at his attacker with an angry look on his young face "What was that about?"

Still with the hard expression on is face Bolt said "That was about showing you that you can't walk on that leg for a while. And even if you weren't hurt, your opinion isn't law. As I recall, you said that you would be much nicer and less controlling. And if you don't apply to those rules I can tell you that I will be out of here and looking for Penny before you can blink."

Jason's hard expression turned into a blank stare and Bolt approached him and placed his paw on his good shoulder "Do we understand each other?" said Bolt.

When Jason quickly nodded _'Foxes are to easy' _was the odd thought that crossed his mind and once again he shook the thought out of his mind. Bolt had no idea where that voice was coming from and he found it annoying whenever it reared it's ugly head.

Despite what they had just seen and been through the group was on one of the most relaxing sites that they would encounter on their long and hard journey. It was in a clearing in the dense forest that they had seen so far and the body of water was about 30 yards on all sides and was about 10 feet deep. It was a small sanctuary in the hellish day that the four had experienced thus far.

It was around 5 pm with the autumn sun setting in the distance it was indeed a scene from a movie. Pearl, the newest addition to the group, sat constantly watching the slowly moving waters of the lake. Her wounded leg had been aptly addressed by Jason before he allowed Bolt to treat him. She was surprised at how she had been expected into the group without any real arguments so far. But that was going to change very soon.

Mittens had pulled Bolt aside to have the first one on one talk that the two friends had in this deadly mission. The feline looked her canine companion in the eye so that he would know that she was very serious.

"Mittens, what's wrong?" he asked with a companionate tone in his voice.

Mittens kept her first statement blunt "How can we be sure that Pearl can be trusted."

Bolt seemed to be taken aback by his buddy's seemingly sudden statement. he shrugged his shoulders and replied " Mittens, to tell you the truth I don't fully trust Jason."

It was now Mitten's turn to be taken aback "What do you mean Jason? Jason saved us multiple times."

Bolt took a quick glance at the fox and said "Mittens, he killed a man..."

"Yes he did, but you think he wanted to? Bolt Jason's a good kid and I trust him-"

"Of course you do, because your sympathetic with him for some reason. I didn't tell you this before, but when you were tranquilized he tried to leave you by that river bank. You can trust him if you want, you can trust whoever you want.

Mittens eyes showed the dismay that had hit her like a train "He just left me... just on the side of the road?"

Bolt frowned slightly and looked at the ground before saying "If I hadn't told him that I wasn't moving if he didn't get you he would have left you for dead"

Mittens looked down at the grassy ground "Well I'll have to talk to him about that. But back to what I came to you for Bolt, do you think we can trust Pearl?"

Bolt sighed and turned his head to the reclined possum relaxing by the pond. he shook his head and said "I don't know, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her yet.

* * *

As far as she was concerned, Sapphire was ready for her mission, at least mentally. There was no doubt in her mind that she would do everything to ensure that Jason was safe. As she laid in her room waiting for her alarm to go off many thoughts of her brother sloshed around in her head.

She remembered the last time she had talked to her beloved brother before he left on his mission, his first mission.

__

"Jason!" she yelled after her sibling as he walked down the hallway. Jason stopped and turned around, looking at the ground. Sapphire had figured that he was deep in thought about his mission. Jason had always been that kind of person for as long as she could remember, even when he didn't look like it , Jason was always in deep thought it.

He raised his head and the moment he laid his eyes on his sister the small, almost undetectable smile that was already on his face spread across his face "Hey Sapphire, how have you been?"

"How have I been? Jason, your going on your first mission! I can't believe it, my brother is going a mission." Sapphire said as she walked closer to her sibling.

"Yeah," he said scratching his neck nervously " I guess it's kind off a big deal."

"Look, I know you have to leave in like 2 minutes but I just couldn't let you leave without giving you this." Sapphire wrapped her arms around Jason and squeezed tightly, Jason, after a second , replied by giving her a hug. For that one moment they weren't 2 secret operative foxes living in a decided CIA building, they were simply brother and sister.

"Good luck" was the last thing that Sapphire said to her brother, and then he left.

Sapphire looked at the clock again, 10:23, there was no way she would be in tip-top shape if she didn't get a good night's sleep. She tossed a bit in her bed before settling into a comfortable spot and closed her eyes. As the darkness engulfed her and she slowly fell victim to sleep the only every thought in her mind was dead set on her mission the next day. Her first mission would start less than 8 hours from then, and it would be first real test of who is the better agent.


	15. Chapter 15: The Resting Period

Sapphire awoke in a cold sweat from the sound of her alarm. She lay there in her bed for a moment in an attempt to collect her thoughts for the day ahead of her. The operative grunted and she rolled her body over and placed her paw on the beeping alarm clock and then layed on her belly for a while, still trying to collect herself so that she could continue with that day's duties. She snorted up some mucus into her nose and let go a dry cough.

After a minute she knew she had enough rest and climbed out of her customized bed. She stumbled into her bathroom and stood up on her hind legs to antiquity see herself in the mirror. What Sapphire saw was a fox that she did not recognize, the fur on the top of her head was a ruffled mess of epic proportions, her nose was almost dripping with snot, some of which had dried and caked itself to her snout. Her eyes where half open and lifeless and her cheek fur drooped almost to her shoulders.

The fox sighed and snorted up more snot " Girl, we have some work to do."

She let go a large yawn in which she out stretched her long canine tough and shook her head after she was done. The agent cocked her head to the side a bit to see her shower and let a minuscule smile onto her face.

Sapphire had a process in the morning, one that had taken her years to develop, that rendered all of her inconsinctanceis powerless. This process began with a 10 minute long shower followed by half an hour of getting her hair just right. After she argued with herself for the next 20 minutes about how she should look she looked at the clock and saw that she had one hour to get down to the briefing.

The fox passed out of the bathroom and opened her closest. Being non-human Sapphire rarely wore any cloths and preferred to stay all natural, but she was going on a mission and the appropriate suit was needed. From her wardrobe Sapphire had 5 types of suits that all CIA agents received for the agency. One was just a simple light black jumpsuit with a very light vest resistant to pistol rounds. Another was an arctic camouflage suit that was slightly heavier due to the fact that the user would be in a cold environment, also equipped with a light vest.

There were a few choices that the fox had and when her eyes past on one she smiled and approached it. It was a suit that customized just for the color of her deep red fur. It was an autumn camouflage , which also matched the season, had a medium bulletproof vest that could withstand a solid assault rifle round and had pads on all of the joints. She was one of the two most exclusive agents in the whole of the CIA and when you are that important people treat like royalty.

Sapphire put her suit on with relative ease since it was extremely form fitting. Like her brother's suits and most agents suits, her's went up to her neck. For anyone it was uncomfortable to be in a jumpsuit that tight, even if it did breath, but for a non human that never wears cloths wearing something like that was close to impossible.

She then walked back into the bathroom to give herself one last look over. Her hair was short and neat, her cheek fur was neatly pointed, and all of the fur on her chest was neatly tucked away in her suit.

The fox twitched her whiskers and noticed the only odd thing about her face. On the left side of her mussle ther was a small, but obvious black spot of fur. Jason had always told her that he thought it was cute, but Sapphire always knew that that was just Jason trying to be nice. It was just how it was a blemish in her perfect face, and even though she excepted it she didn't like it.

Sapphire turned and exited the bathroom, swishing her long tail to flick the light off. She looked at her watch, 6:03.

_'Not bad'_, thought the fox as she exited her room, _'less than 2 hours to get ready, new record.'_

* * *

The world is a big place with many different kinds of people willing to go to different lengths to get their respective jobs done. As Bolt, Jason, Mittens, Rhino, and Pearl slept two dark figure were watching the animals. One was leaned against a tree, obviously activated and inpatient.

"When are they going to wake up... stupid, lazy punks have slept for almost 10 hours." his face had an angry expression on it. The figure tightened his paws and snarled under the cover of the shadows. His black fur, despite the fact that he had been awake for a while, was still very neat and cut short. His eyes emerald green eyes would strike terror into anyone who dared to defy him. On his right arm was a devise that his organization had made exclusively for the type of operative he was, at the flick of the wrist it would revel a knife, a hidden blade of sorts. The cat outstretched all of his fingers, reveling something that separated him from every other feline on earth. In an experiment that had been done on him when he was a child he developed unnatural but still very usable thumbs. He looked down at them with scorn written all over his face.

The other figure turned to his partner and smirked at his attitude. Unlike his partner, his fur was completely white from his head to his feet. His devilish red eyes pierced through the darkness. He blinked and said "Calm down Blake, I thought cats were supposed to be patient."

The feline eyed his partner out of the corner of his eye and replied "I thought foxes were supposed to be more understanding."

The vulpine simply rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand why we can't just kill them, that's what the order was." complained the cat. He looked at his partner "All we need to do is kill them... and they're asleep!"

"Calm down dude, jeez. And that was the basic order, not ours. Due to the fact that we can actually communicate with the target and can relate to him our order was to attempt to capture him."

"You really stick to the rules, don't you Aaron?"

The fox looked back out at the sleeping targets "What can I say, I'm a good solider."

Blake rolled his eyes and put his focus back on the sleeping targets "Whatever, just tell me when they wake up." He then yawned and laid down on the ground, curled up in a ball.

The white fox frowned at his partner's overbearing laziness. He did like Blake, but sometimes Aaron couldn't stand his feline partner's unwilling attitude towards anything that didn't interest him.. Aaron wasn't going to have his partner sleep while he dd all the work. In less than a second Aaron swiftly kicked Blake in the ribs, returned his foot to where it was before and looked ahead at his objectives like nothing had happened.

Blake screamed out of pure shock and astonishment. He stood up and glared at his partner with his deep green eyes. This stare would strike fear into almost anyone, even humans. If you were unfortunate enough to get this stare 9 times out of ten you were about to experience a very painful death. However this was not one that preceded death, but one of just anger.

"What was that about?" he hissed in a fitting cat-like manner.

Without even giving his partner a look the white vulpine smirked "Now can we try to act professional?"

Blake rolled his eyes and said in a mocking manor "_Now can we try to act professional?"_

* * *

Reznov rubbed his crusty eyes as he walked down the Black and white hallway. It was barley six thirty but the building was still very awake, with most of the workers living in the building they got to work fast. Not being a morning person Reznov was incredibly grumpy in the morning. He had left Moscow, his home for 20 years of his life, only a week before and the imence time difference still effected him.

He was already rearing to go, but he still turned on the fosset and cupped his hands to catch the cold rushing water. He carefully washed his face off without getting any in his black CIA suit. Renzov always wore a suit over his actually jumpsuit, so that way he could blend into the public.

The man yawn and scratched his slightly gray hair. Even though he was in his mid thirties his hair made his look much older. Luckily for him, his face made his look young. He had surprisingly soft blue eyes, smooth skin, and a clean shaven face. His graying black hair was slicked back with gel and reached as low as his neck.

Reznov cracked his knuckles as he exited the bathroom. He gave his room one last look over before he flicked the lights off and walked down the hallway.

Ivan wasn't a very talkative person and he didn't like teenagers too much, he found them the most annoying things on the face of the earth so when he was stopped by one it took all of his energy to not loose his temper. He had seen the boy before, when he was in Abrams office.

"Hey,um, your Rezof... right?" said the awkward teenager.

The Russian man sighed and corrected the kid "Reznov"

"Okay good. Sir I wanted to catch you before you left. besides the usual good luck, good luck by the way, I was hoping that you could try to do something for me." said Brian

The operative gridded his teeth and looked at his his watch "look Brian, it's almost six fifteen and I really need to get moving, so not that I'm trying to be rude but can we do this another time." With that Reznov started to walk past the Jr. operative. However Brian moved in front of the man.

"Just wait one second sir" said the teen in a slightly more serious tone "I need you to promise me one thing."

Ivan rolled his eyes and looked at his watch again " Fine, just make it quick."

"Thank you, now you haven't known Sapphire for very long and I know that you probably aren't to psyched to have me interrupting you." said Brian " But just..." the teen stopped to cross his arms and run one of his hands through his hair " try to keep her safe. She... she is allways compared to Jason and he has almost always beat her and I'm worried that she is going to take this mission as a chance to prove her worthiness. I really care about her and don't want her to do anything stupid. So I'm begging you to please keep her in check."

Reznov blinked and looked into the eyes of the Jr. Operative and knew that he spilling is guts. Ivan smirked and said " I will do everything I can to keep her safe" But Reznov wasn't only making a promise to Brian, but a promise to himself and he was a very honest man and never backed down from a promise and as he walked away he hoped that it was a promise that he could keep.


	16. Chapter 16: The Question

Whoa guys I'm sorry. I had a writers block on this story for a while, I think two months. Part of that was another story I'm doing now (Yeah, now writing 3 separate stories) but I'm enjoying it. And once again I will not abandon this story as it is still close to my heart.

But before I start I suggest that you read all of my other stories, all of them. They all tangle in with each other and you might not understand some things latter on if you don't read them.

With that here is Operation Bolt

* * *

Bump-bump

_What... what is this?_

_Bump-bump_

_What is that sound_

_Bump-bump_

_I... I can feel it? What is this._

_Bump-bump_

_Is that... my heart?_

_Jason opened his eyes and was terrified at what he saw. He was laying down on something solid, but he was on air. Around him were large billowy clouds that gave off an almost intimidating feel. It obviously wasn't natural for him to be in mid-air, but the fox felt like it was normal._

_"This has to be a dream," said Jason out-loud, "Only thing is, I haven't had a dream in years. Wonder what his one's about."_

_He stood up and looked around his bizarre dream-scape. That is when he realized that the clouds weren't just normal regular old clouds, they were pictures. The first one was two foxes standing side by side, only how close friends or sibling would stand. Another was a pup, in a corner looking up with a petrified expression on his face._

_'Mmm, this must be scenes from my life..' thought the operative. He remembered all the scenes that he could figure out: Being admitted as an official agent, talking with his sister, everything had meaning from his life._

_However, there was one last scene that sent a cold jolt through him the instant he knew what it was. It was the only one that he knew wasn't from his life, and one only things that to this day truly disturb him. It was two young foxes looking down at 4 dead foxes, 2 young kits, and 2 adults. Jason instantly knew what it was, that whole family had just been massacred in cold blood, leaving those two young kits alone._

_"What the.."_

"Hey!" yelled a loud familiar voice "Wake up!"

Jason was awaken... rudely awaken, by a concentrated splash of water to the face. He coughed and slowly opened his eyes and saw the source of the water, Bolt looking at him with a smile on his face, completely drenched in water. Jason peeked behind the canine and saw that the others were all in the pond.

The vulpine yawned and attempted to stand. Unfortunately for him his damaged shoulder still hadn't healed completely and when he put weight on it a sharp debilitating pain went through his body. The fox quietly yelped and realized just how much damage that knife had done to him.

Bolt's happy expression quickly went to worried "You okay Jason?" Bolt trusted the operative a bit more since he killed that man, and even though he didn't think of Jason as a friend he now did somewhat care about the interesting teenager.

Jason swallowed hard and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and to subdue the pain "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Bolt paced over to the injured Vulpine "Are you sure... can you stand up?"

"Yeah I just need to..." started Jason, but when he saw Bolt's eyes he had to stop. The Canine's deep, caring eyes melted Jason's slowly chilling heart. Never before had he had someone look at him like that. He had known Bolt for only a few days and in those few days Jason knew that he hadn't treated Bolt or his friends with much respect. He hadn't given their feelings a single thought . Just two days before Bolt had attacked him, and for good reason, he had just dropped Mittens. However, now Bolt was concerned for him. Not because it was his mission, or because he need Jason, but because he was just showing concern for another life.

"yeah, Yeah I can. Thanks" said Jason, giving his form of gratitude.

The ex-TV star smiled "Good, just try to calm down today. I still don't think your ready to walk much yet."

Jason frowned and was about to protest when he realized that Bolt was correct. He needed to built up his stamina if he wanted any hope of moving again.

"Yeah, I guess your right." replied Jason with a smile on his young face, excepting that he wasn't strong enough to move yet. At that moment Jason felt that his heart has somewhat changed since he met the white dog. Before Jason would never even consider resting. The mission always came first before and if you were hurt, well them have fun walking it off. Now, however, not only was Jason taking advice from Bolt, he was putting himself before the mission.

Bolt never liked having awkward conversations, so he motioned to the lake and said "Maybe you should take a dip in the lake, you know, calm yourself down."

The operative nonchalantly shrugged and replied " Eh, why not?"

* * *

"You've waited a long time for this Sapphire, how does it feel to finally go on your first mission?" asked Brian as he followed his foxy fried down the hallway. He had been waiting for her outside her room. Brian and his brother had known Sapphire for almost ten years and over that time they had grown close, and with Sapphire going on her first assignment Brian wanted to congratulate her even though he was very nervous.

"It feels a little overdue, but if there was something that I feel like I need to do, it's save my brother." replied Sapphire with a serious voice, she had waited so long for that moment and now that it was so close her heart was bouncing with excitement.

"Well, I need to go but I want to say good luck." said Brian.

Sapphire nodded "Yeah thanks."

Brian walked in front of the vixen and knelt down to her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Sapphire, I need you to listen to me. I know your existed, but please don't do anything reckless."

"I'll be fine Brian, you know me. ." spoke the operative in a truthful voice.

"Yeah, I do. And that's why I want you to watch out for yourself, don't take any needless risks." replied Brian

Sapphire smiled "Alright, Alright, I'll be careful."

Brian sighed and smiled "Thank you."

* * *

As Mitten walked along the side of the lake, thoughts swirled through her head. Was what Bolt said right? Did Jason really try to abandon her, try to leave her to die alone. For the last few days Mittens had known the fox she always thought that Jason was a good kid that just had a rough exterior, but with this new information everything that she thought she knew about Jason flew out the window. She was angry, and Jason was going to have some questions to answer.

The feline spotted the resting vulpine and made a b-line to him. He looked so relaxed, his eyes closed, a wide smile lit his face. it was the first time that Mittens had seen the fox so jolly and if she wasn't so angry at that moment she would have thought it was cute.

"Jason." she said in a stern voice, doing her best to keep her anger under wraps.

The operative slightly opened his eyes turned his head to look at her. With a wide smile still on his young face her said "Oh, hello Mittens. How are you?"

Mittens was taken aback by the fox's tone. That was the first time that he seemed like he actually cared about her and genially wanted to see how she was going. Unfortunately for Jason, her anger surpassed this feeling and she said his a low tone. "Did you try to leave me in the forest?"

The trance- like state that the fox was previously in vanished and he looked at her with a worried face "What?"

Mittens lowered her brows "You heard me."

Jason swallowed and turned his face to look at the lake to break eye contact "How did you know about that."

Mittens couldn't take in anymore, her anger got the best on her and she pounced on the fox, placing her paws at his neck"Were you just going to let me die there!" exploded the feline.

"I-I-I" started Jason.

"What, your scared now?" questioned Mittens, half mocking him, half wanting to know how someone that charged a man with a gun was now so scared.

"No, no, I just ..." he trailed

"What!"

"I thought we were starting to get closer, you know, be friends almost." said Jason.

At that moment a wave of regret came over Mittens. As she looking into Jason's yellow-gray eyes she saw that he was truthful. Once again, anger came back "Well I'm sorry that you thought that. We will not be friend Jason, you tried to kill me, and I can't forgive you for that.".

Jason sunk, physically and emotionally. Through the last few days he had slowly been coming out of his shell, slowly acting more like himself. However, Mittens comment cause him sadness and when Jason becomes sad he always does the same thing.

He acts like he doesn't care.

"Alright, I'm sorry to hear that." he said, expertly hiding his emotions "Now can you please get off me?"


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

I

havn't

updated

this

story

in seven months. I don't have an explanation. I guess it's because I've been writing 3 other stories and haven't had that much time for this one. I love this story, I love it very much and I hope that I can get it going again.

* * *

"We should make our move." spoke the feline, his green eyes peering through the foliage.

The white fox blinked "I think we could wait a little longer." His comment was short, but summed up what he was thinking very well. He didn't think it was time.

Without warning Blake turned to his partner and said with a hiss "You are not my boss Aaron, and I'm tired of taking order's from you and doing whatever you want. I don't care what you think, I'm going to capture or kill our objective."

Aaron was taken aback by his partner's sudded outburst but didn't show a smidge of anger. He stood up straight and looked his partner in the eye "It's about time you showed some backbone.

* * *

"You yelled at him?" said Bolt, surprised that Mittins had attually gone that far "And you pinned him down?"

The feline evaded eye contact, not very proud of what she had just done to Jason. She still thought he was a good kid, but she didn't trust him as much anymore. "Yes, I didn't think I would, but something just came over me."

Bolt had mixed feelings about what Mitten's did, part of him liked what his freind had done to Jason, he still held some resentment towards the fox. But another part of him felt sorry for the agent, he isn't a bad kid.

"Well," said Bolt "At least he isn't as much a a jerk as he was before, I just hope you getting in his face didn't completly dishearten him.

Mittens sighed, and looked at the line of tree's that surounded the pond that they were near. It was a beutiful area, very beautiful. Birds fillled the air with their wonderful songs, the fresh scent of tree's accented the clean natural air.

Then, as she scanned the forest linning something caught her eye. Just past the foliage, barley visible but still there was a pair of green eyes.

"What the..." said the cat walking towards the wood "Bolt, do you see that?"

Bolt looked at the woods and widened his eyes "Who is that?"

The figures exited the woods and showed themselves. Aaron stood in front, with his white fur and red eyes surveying the area. Behind him Blake had a stern look on Bolt. Both of them struck fear into the hearts of Bolt and Mittens, they knew something was wrong.

Jason, despite his state of sadness, had noticed the two figures approach and got up to face them. The agent quickly positioned himself between the two unknown animals and the ones he was assigned to protect.

"Stay where you are!" demanded Jason as if he was a commanding officer "And state your names."

The white fox stopped the instant Jason spoke, but Blake continued to pace towards him.

"I said stop." repeated Jason, his voice showing a slight bit of worry. The black cat was unflinching as he got up into Jason's face. Blake had a look of calm fury on his face as he glared at the young CIA agent.

"Call me Blake kid, if this goes the way my partner hopes it does by the end of the day the three of you won't be dead." said the black cat in a serious tone.

Jason sneered "I wouldn't be threatening me cat."

Mittens felt a chill run down her spine as fear gripped her '_Don't get yourself killed you idiot, not after what I did to you.'_

Aaron raised a paw politely and said "If I may, I would like to apologize for my partner's rudeness. We aren't here to threaten you, we're here to bring you in."

Jason gave the red-eyed fox a look-over and saw that on his shoulder was the bent cross design "You're with them," said the teenager as he got into his fighting position "You're with the terrorist!"

Blake casually stepped back " No duh Sherlock, now we can do this the easy way or the fun way." Blake unsheathed his hidden blade "Now what's it gonna be, you don't want Bolt to see his only hope of survival die in front of him."

Rhino, Mittens and Bolt all felt trapped as Pearl stepped up "Do what they say Jason, I'm not in the mood to see you guys die."

Rhino's eyes widened as he put two and two together. Why did Pearl always seen to not be scared or even worried. When the bad guys were shooting at them she barley flinched. Now it all made sense. Rhino gritted his teeth "Pearl... you're with them?"

The possum sighed "Sorry Rhino, but a job's a job." She calmly walked past Jason without even looking at him and joined up with her squad mates.

Rhino slumped "No, no it can't be. Why would you-"

"Shut up hamster!" yelled Blake "Your buddy here has to decide whether his pride is more important than your life."

"Make your choice Jason." spoke Pearl "Or my partners will have to make it for you."

The agent worried as he felt his options close in around him _'Think Jason, think. I can't surrender, then they have Bolt and they can interrogate me. I need to get away, but how can I pull that off..."_

Jason then peered down at Blake and saw that he had something that appeared to be a smoke bomb. The fox went to his gut for advice and went for it.

"Bolt get back!" yelled Jason before he lunged at the surprised cat, grabbing the smoke device and slammed it into the ground. A cloud of smoke shrouded him as he ran away "Go, go go!"

Blake yelled out in anger as the four animals fled "You've made your choice fox! I hope you think about this as I'm killing you!" his fury seemed to heat up the smoke "You're dead fox, dead!"


End file.
